


A Wish Granted

by Zorak23



Series: Make a Wish [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Make a wish, Mild Language, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: Sequel to A Wish MadeA young Hermione Granger made a frantic, accidental wish; now her wish has come true.
Series: Make a Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823011
Comments: 724
Kudos: 477





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank y'all so very very much for your response to A Wish Made! I was just SURE no one would like it, which is why it was only a one-shot. Because of your response (on here, on FFN, and on Facebook), here is the first chapter of the sequel! I can't thank you enough for your reviews, your encouragements, and your kind words. They mean the absolute world to me. If anyone is interested, I can be found on Facebook as Zorak TwentyThree and Discord as Zorak23. As always, Black Lives Matter, and trans rights are human rights.
> 
> Beta Love: ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass. Photo-manip by the ridiculously talented Ravenpuff Love.

**1986**

_*CRACK*_

“Hi Severus!”

The man in question sloshed his tea over the rim of his cup, spilling the warm liquid all over his paper and onto his lap. 

“Bloody hell!”

“Language!”

Severus sighed and waved his wand over himself, carefully siphoning tea off his trousers and his copy of the Daily Prophet. 

“Lass, what in the world are you doing here?”

“I just missed you,” Hermione replied, skipping over to give him a hug. Severus returned her embrace, then set her firmly on her feet. 

“Hermione. How did you get here?”

“The same way as last time. I just wished and wished and then I was with you,” the tiny girl said with a shrug. 

“You… accidentally apparated… on purpose?” Severus was stunned. “What, exactly, did you wish for?”

“I wished to be with you. Because I missed you. Was that bad?”

“No, of course it wasn’t bad. I _always_ want to see you. But does your mother know you’re here?”

“Nooo…”

“Oh lass. You’re all the way in Cokeworth and I don’t have a phone. We’ll have to apparate back to your house.”

“Can’t I just stay with you? It’s my day at the surgery, and Mummy and Daddy are very busy. They won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Now you know that’s not true,” Severus sighed. “Come on, let’s get you home. I’ll see if your parents mind you coming back here with me. But lass, you _must_ let someone know where you’re going. No more accidentally-on-purpose apparating, if you please. You’ll scare the piss out of me.”

“Language!”

* * *

Cynthia Shafik looked up from her desk when the bell over the door rang. When she recognized the smaller of the two people walking in, she gasped, stood, and ran to the back of the surgery. 

“Mrs Granger! Hermione just walked right in the door, holding hands with some strange man! I never even saw her leave!” she exclaimed, torn between worry for the child she’d come to care for, and excitement at the possibility of a juicy story. If nothing else, Cynthia thrived on good gossip. 

“Oh dear. She must’ve snuck out the back,” Helen hurriedly explained, following her receptionist to the front of the surgery. 

“Hermione Jean Granger, where did you go?” Helen asked sternly when she saw who her daughter was with. Looking up towards the tall man, she said, “Thank you for bringing her back, Severus. I’m so sorry she bothered you.”

“It was no trouble at all; I just wish she had told you she was leaving,” he insisted. “If… if it would be alright with you… I could, er, could I keep her for the day? At your home, or somewhere else you suggest…”

“Oh please, Mummy, please-please-please?” Hermione begged, fairly bouncing in place as she swung Severus’ hand back and forth. “I promise I’ll be ever so good!”

“Sweetheart, we can't just use your brother as a babysitter,” Helen gently explained, crouching down to her daughter’s level. “Besides, we’re spending all day with Severus tomorrow, so you’ll see him then.”

“Mm, well, I would… it wouldn’t be an issue, for me, I mean. It would… I would enjoy the time with her, in fact…” Severus managed to say, hoping against hope that he would be allowed this time with his sister, but resigned to the fact that caution would win the day. 

Helen sighed, grasping both of her daughter’s hands in her own. “Alright.” Before Hermione could start squealing, she quickly added, “but you must listen to everything Severus says. And you must be back in time for tea. _And_ no ice cream this time.”

Hermione launched herself at her mother, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck in a strangling hug. 

“Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you Mummy! I love you so much!” Releasing her mother, she immediately bounced over to Severus and held up her arms so he could easily lift her. Once settled on his hip, she said, “This is the second-best day ever!”

“Just the second, lass?” Severus asked with a small grin. 

“Of course,” the girl answered seriously. “Yesterday I wished for a brother, and I _got_ one.”

“Mm. Yes, well. Can’t argue with that,” the man said after clearing his throat. Would he ever be accustomed to his sister’s esteem? He rather thought she would become disenchanted with him before that could possibly happen. Looking towards her mother, he asked, “Four o’clock for tea?”

Helen waved them off. “Yes, dear. Just bring her back here to the surgery, and you’ll stay too. David and I will want to hear all about your day.” 

She watched as her… children, she supposed, walked out the door. She had to stifle a laugh when she heard Hermione say, “I think Mummy might be magic, Severus. She knew about the ice cream, and that was a secret!”

“Who was that, Mrs Granger?” Cynthia asked, making no attempt to hide the fact that she’d been listening in. “How is he Hermione’s brother?” Still smiling, Helen turned and walked towards the desk. 

“Well, you see…”

* * *

“Where can we go today?” Hermione asked, swinging Severus’ hand. 

“Where would you like to go, lass?” Severus replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he looked down at his sister. 

“We could go to the library, or we could go to the park, or we could go to your school…” the girl began listing off. 

“Oh, bloody hell, the faculty meeting,” Severus muttered, then winced when Hermione reprimanded him yet again. 

“Language!” 

“Yes, well. I do need to remember that, don’t I?” He sighed, then looked at her stern little face. “My school it is, lass. I’m afraid I’ve quite forgotten about a meeting I need to attend. It shan’t last more than an hour, though. And I’ll be able to speak to the man I wanted your parents to meet while we’re there.”

“We really get to go to the castle?” Hermione asked rapturously, clasping her hands together in glee. 

“Yes, we really get to go to the castle,” he chuckled. “We’ll have to apparate again, but if we leave now I’ll have time to show you around Hogsmeade first. They have a toy shop, and we could get you some little witches robes if you wish.”

“Can I have black ones just like the ones you had on yesterday?”

“Mm. Well, mine are for wizards…” seeing her smile start to fall, he quickly added, “but we’ll see what we can come up with, yeah?” He was rewarded with her blinding smile, then ducked into an alley to find a place to apparate them to the highlands.

* * *

“Professor Snape! Bit early for your fitting, innit?” a surprised voice called out as the pair entered Gladrags Wizardwear. 

“It is; however, I am not here for my teaching robes, madam. We have much more important business here today,” Severus drawled, gently ushering Hermione further into the shop. 

“Oh ho, who’s this, now?” the proprietor asked with a cheery smile for the little girl. Hermione boldly walked up to the curious tailor and stuck out her hand. 

“Hermione Granger, ma’am. I’m pleased to meet you.”

“And so polite!” the woman commented to Severus as she laughingly shook the child’s hand. “I’m pleased to meet you as well, dear. My name is Madam Manford. Is Professor Snape helping you shop today?”

“Yes ma’am,” she replied. “Severus said I could get black robes just like his because he’s the best brother in the whole wide world!”

“Brother?” She looked up at Severus quickly, surprise written all over her face. 

“We’ve… recently reconnected,” he explained to the woman, who thankfully did not mention how pink his cheeks had turned at Hermione’s praise. 

“How lovely,” she effused, patting the child on the cheek. “I’m sure he’s a wonderful brother, my dear. Now, are you sure you want black robes? You wouldn’t prefer a nice pink, or even yellow?”

“Black, please. With _lots_ of buttons.”

“Lass, I’m not sure…”

“We could definitely do that, dear, but what about both? A black set for when you’re with your brother, and a more… colorful set for other times, perhaps? Hop up here and let’s get you measured. I’ll show you what we have. There’s a good girl.” Madam Manford whipped out a measuring tape and charmed it to record Hermione’s measurements, then stepped to speak to Severus. “I’ll have to make up a set for her like yours, Professor. We certainly don’t keep the like in stock for children, but I can at least tailor it to be more feminine for her. Would you like to look through our off-the-peg section for something more… appropriate, as well?”

“Of course,” he murmured, and headed in the direction she indicated. As he looked through the rack of impossibly small robes, it dawned on him that he was shopping for his sister’s first ever set of witches’ robes. He wondered what other firsts he’d get to witness.

After convincing Hermione that she would look just as nice in colorful robes as she would in solid black, the pair left the shop with the promise to return after Severus’ faculty meeting. Her black robes should be finished by then; as for now, Hermione was wearing a lovely set in mint green, and Severus was carrying a bag containing a third set in two shades of pink. 

They walked happily around the town, Severus pointing out this or that, always willing to answer Hermione’s multitude of questions. As they passed Tomes and Scrolls, Hermione cried out. 

“Oh Severus! A bookshop!”

“Yes, well, there’s also a toy shop just up the way.” Her brother attempted to sway her, but Hermione was having none of it. 

“Whyever would I want to go to a _toy_ shop, when there’s a _bookshop_ right here?” she demanded, one hand on her hip. Severus snorted at the indignation on her face. 

“A thousand pardons, lass. Of course we’ll be going to the bookshop instead of the toy shop.”

Five new books later, the siblings entered Honeydukes as their last stop before Hogwarts. Severus couldn’t help but be proud of his sister’s reasoning that her mummy had only said no ice cream; she’d been told nothing about sweets. Appreciation of Slytherin cunning won out over responsibility, and a large bag of sweet treats joined the bags from Gladrags and Tomes and Scrolls. 

Noticing the hour, Severus hurried Hermione out of the sweet shop. Knowing his sister would enjoy the sights on the walk to the castle, but worried about the time, he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders for the trek to the castle. 

“I can see everything, Severus!” Hermione squealed from her high perch. “You’re the tallest person in the world!”

Severus chuckled at her glee. “I’m afraid not, lass. You’re about to meet someone much, much taller than me.”

“Taller than me, too? I’m up so high!”

“You could _stand_ on my shoulders and not be as tall as Hagrid.” 

They chatted more about the large gamekeeper as Severus strode towards the castle, and he entertained his sister with tales of Hagrid’s various attempts at keeping dangerous animals as pets. Hermione was thrilled to learn that there were unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, and Severus decided he really shouldn’t have been surprised that she had already read much of the animal book he’d bought her yesterday. Soon, they came close enough to the grounds that Hermione would get her first glimpse of the castle. 

“Look up there, lass. That’s Hogwarts.”

“Severus,” she breathed. “You get to _live_ there most of the year?”

“I do indeed. The gates are just up there; Hagrid should be there to meet us. You’ll be able to see for yourself if you’re taller than him or not.”

“I still think you’re exaggerating,” she said sceptically, making him chuckle. “Oh, there’s the winged boars!”

“And look, just past the gates. Here’s Hagrid, come to let us in.” Severus felt her hands tighten in the hair on the top of his head, making him wince slightly. 

“Oh, you _weren’t_ exaggerating,” Hermione said softly. 

“Don’t be scared, lass. Hagrid has a very gentle soul and would _never_ harm you. Just, perhaps let me know first if you’re planning on meeting some of his pets.” Severus lifted her off his shoulders, deciding to settle her comfortably on his hip after she tightened her hold on him when he attempted to set her on the ground. 

“Professor! Jus’ in time. They’re all waiting fer… why hullo there, little one! Didn’t see ya at first,” Hagrid said, opening the massive gates and catching sight of the small girl in Severus’ arms. “Who’ve ya got wi’ ya, Professor?”

“Hagrid, I'd like you to meet my sister, Hermione. Lass, this is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts,” Severus replied, stroking her back when she hid her face in the crook of his neck. “Remember how I said Hagrid is very gentle?” he said quietly in her ear. “There’s no need to be frightened. I’m right here with you.”

Slowly, Hermione turned to look at the giant man, eyes wide and still gripping her brother tightly. “Hello, sir,” she said softly. “I’m pleased to meet you.”

“Mighty pleased ter meet ya, too, ‘Ermione,” Hagrid said with a rueful smile. To Severus he added, “The little ones always do tha’ at first. Don’t think I knew ya had a sister, though.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure I’ll have to explain at the meeting if you don’t mind waiting, Hagrid.”

“O’ course. Sounds like a long story, wouldn’t want ya ter have to repeat yerself,” he nodded in understanding and led the way to the castle. The pair made small talk as they went, and Hermione finally felt comfortable enough to be let down once they reached the castle steps. 

Holding her brother’s hand tightly, Hermione stared up in awe at the large doors. She couldn’t contain her gasp when Hagrid swung them open, and both of the men chuckled at the expression on her face as she walked into the castle. 

“Severus! The people are moving just like in my books!” she exclaimed, staring at the portraits on the walls. 

“Yes, lass. And here, they can speak as well,” he explained, grinning as she raced up to a portrait of a maiden holding a shepherdess’ crook and a lamb. “I promise you’ll have time to talk to all of the portraits at some point, but we really need to get to the meeting,” Severus called after her, then laughed when faced with two pouting faces. The maiden had been happy to find a friend as well. 

Returning to her brother’s side, she took his hand once more. “Will you introduce me to all of them, please?”

“Of course. Perhaps not today; there are hundreds in the castle. But eventually, of course.” They began walking towards the staff room, Hermione skipping along next to him and swinging their hands to and fro as they went. 

“Can I see your classroom today?”

“Yes, after the meeting.”

“Can I see where you live when you’re at school?”

“Certainly.”

“Can I see the library? I do so hope there’s a magic library.”

“There is, and you may.”

Hagrid silently marveled at Severus’ remarkable patience with the tiny child’s barrage of questions. He’d never seen the normally dour young man so content, nor so happy before. The joy present on his rather sallow face shone brightly, making him appear as if the twenty-six years he’d spent in the world hadn’t been quite so hard. Soon, they arrived at the staff room and Hagrid preceded the siblings into the room. 

“Ahh, Hagrid. Just in time. You’ve found Severus, I trust?” Albus Dumbledore asked, sitting on a comfortable looking, squashy armchair. 

“Right you are, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Seems he’s brought a guest ter meet us, too,” Hagrid boomed into the room. Surprise lined the Headmaster’s face at this pronouncement, and the chatter around the room quieted instantly. 

“Oh?” Albus queried, rising from his seat. “And whom are we welcoming today, Severus?”

Before the man in question could say a word, a tiny gasp was heard. “Severus! You didn’t tell me you knew Father Christmas!”

“No, lass. This is Albus Dumbledore, not Father Christmas.” A few titters were heard, but most in the room simply stared in shock at their colleague as he ushered a small child into the room. “Albus, I’d like you to meet Hermione Granger, my sister.” Severus grinned, further shocking the other professors in the room, when the girl crossed to the Headmaster and stuck out her hand. 

“I’m pleased to meet you, sir. I’m sorry I thought you were Father Christmas.”

“Quite alright, my dear. Happens to the best of us,” the aged man replied, gently shaking her hand. Looking up at his employee, he asked, “Severus? Your sister?”

“Yes, sir. She was adopted after my mother…”

“Ahh, I see,” Albus said, remembering the circumstances of her death and wanting to spare the poor man retelling it. “How is it that you’ve come to… reconnect?”

Severus crossed the room to take a seat, and Hermione immediately crawled up into his lap. He grinned faintly when she picked up his hands and wrapped his arms around her.

“She accidentally apparated into the back room of Mr Mulpepper’s Apothecary while I was there yesterday. I thought her to be a lost muggleborn child, but upon returning her home, her mother recognized me as the man who’d given her her child.”

“And she just gave her back to you?” Professor McGonagall asked, scandalized. 

“No, of course not,” he scoffed. Suddenly Severus’ expression shifted, and he grinned fully. “It seems someone has figured out how to accidentally apparate on purpose, though. Scared the… stuffing out of me this morning when she turned up in my parlour.” He tapped Hermione on the end of her nose, making her giggle as he added, “After taking her back to her parents’ surgery, her mother said she could come with me for the day whilst they were at work. I admit I quite forgot about the faculty meeting, however. I rather had more important things on my mind.”

“Of course you did, Severus. We can all understand that,” Professor Sprout said, smiling warmly at the pair. “It’s nice to meet you, dear. You may call me Pomona.” 

“Then I shall be Minnie,” Professor McGonagoll added decisively. She was happy to see her younger colleague looking so content. Once all the introductions had been made, Severus settled his sister onto a separate armchair, and unshrunk the bag containing her books. He smiled as she immediately cracked one open and lost herself within its pages. 

“Would you believe I tried to take her to the toy store in Hogsmeade, and she said she’d rather have a new book instead?” he said wryly to the room in general. 

“I believe she’ll be one of mine, then,” Professor Flitwick laughed. “She’s darling, Severus. You’re very lucky.”

“I don’t know about that, Filius. She made quite the cunning argument about Honeydukes. Her Mummy had only said she shan’t be allowed ice cream, not sweets.”

“Oh pish,” Professor McGonagoll replied. “All children try to talk their way into having more sweeties. Tell me you didn’t fall for it, Severus.”

“He did,” came a giggling voice from the corner. “A whole bag’s worth, too.”

“Bloody hell,” Severus muttered as his colleagues laughed. 

“Language!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Black Lives Matter. Trans rights are human rights. 864511320
> 
> Beta Love: ambigiousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass.

“This is where you teach the dunderheads?” Hermione asked, and Severus grinned. 

“Yes. See here? Two years ago one of them caused an explosion so bad it scored the stone.” He pointed out marks on the wall behind the desks, and Hermione’s eyes grew wide as she followed them up to the ceiling. 

“Wow! That must’ve been terribly scary.”

“I daresay it was, lass.”

“Will you teach me how to make Potions?”

“Now, or when you come to school?”

“Now, please. I don’t want to be a dunderhead when I come to Hogwarts.” 

“You’re too smart to be a dunderhead,” Severus snorted at her reply. “But yes, I can begin teaching you now if you wish. Give me a few days to come up with some appropriate ideas, though. Many potions can be quite dangerous.”

“Alright. Where do you live in the castle?”

“Just through here…”

After a thorough tour of the castle, including the Slytherin dorms, the kitchens, and of course the library, Severus and Hermione met up with the Headmaster and Severus’ fellow heads of house at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Once they’d placed their orders, Hermione tugged on her brother’s sleeve. 

“Severus, I need to use the loo.”

“Oh, er, do… do you need help?”

She looked at him as if he were an idiot and replied, “I’m six. I just don’t know where it is.” 

Once she’d left the table after being directed towards the facilities, the other adults started snickering at the exchange. 

“Her expression! Oh Severus, she’s a cheeky little thing,” Pomona giggled. 

“She’ll be a lion, mark my words! Can you imagine any other child brave enough to say that to Severus?” Minerva laughed. 

“Yes, well…” Severus started to say, and Filius patted him on the arm. 

“I’d imagine you’ve rather a steep learning curve ahead of you, but you’ll get there, Severus. Have no fear, you’ll be a great big brother.”

The younger man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I just don’t want to disappoint her,” he admitted softly. 

“You simply need to love her, my boy. That’s all children really want. To be loved,” Albus declared. “That and sweeties.”

Severus was rolling his eyes when Hermione returned to the table. Soon, their food was delivered and the professors were delighted to learn more about the little girl as they ate. 

“What would you like to be when you grow up, dear?” Pomona asked with a smile. 

“Before yesterday, I rather thought I’d like to be a librarian. Of course I told Mummy and Daddy I wanted to be a dentist like them, though. I didn’t want to hurt their feelings. But sometimes people bite, and I don’t think I’d like that very much.”

“Dentists are muggle teeth healers,” Severus explained, seeing the confused looks on his colleagues’ faces. 

“I can’t imagine that being very fun, either,” Filius winked at the girl. “But you’ve changed your mind on being a librarian?”

“Well now that I’m a witch, there’s ever so many more things I could do! I might like all kinds of things with magic. Or I could even be a magical librarian!” This was said with such enthusiasm that the adults started chuckling. 

“It’s a shame Irma is visiting her sister on the Isle of Man,” Minerva pointed out. “She would have loved to meet your sister, Severus. You’ll have to introduce them when she gets back.”

After lunch, it was unanimously decided that the others would accompany the pair to Gladrags Wizardwear, as everyone wanted to see Hermione in her black robes. When she came out of the dressing room, they cooed over how much she looked like her brother. 

“Look, Severus! Buttons!” Hermione exclaimed, proudly showing him the gleaming rows. 

“Yes lass, those are very nice. You look quite sharp,” he agreed. 

“I found some black rhinestone buttons in the back,” Madam Manford explained. “And I added bits of lace at the cuffs and hem. The skirt is rather more full than the lower half of yours; should make for good twirling.”

“Twirling?” Severus started to ask, confused until he noticed Hermione spinning in a circle to make her robes flare out. “Ahh, twirling. Yes, very important, I see.”

“I think you could use some pretty ribbons for your hair to complete the outfit, child,” Minerva said, waving her wand. Two brilliantly colored red ribbons flew through the air from their place on a shelf, and Hermione’s wild hair braided themselves into twin plaits, one hanging over each shoulder. 

“A nice headband would look better,” Pomona argued, summoning a cheery yellow one from a display. Soon the girl’s curls were freed, held back from her face by the band. 

“A bag for your treasures would be helpful,” Filius added, not to be outdone by his colleagues. Spying a small blue drawstring pouch on a rack, he cast a few spells over it and handed it to the child. “You should be able to carry your books in here now, dear. They’ll shrink to fit.”

“Oh my, thank you all, ever so much,” Hermione said, rather overwhelmed by both their generosity and the impressive display of magic. 

“Stop trying to influence my sister,” Severus playfully growled, sweeping Hermione up into his arms. “She’ll need something green to go along with all these other accoutrements. How about a new pair of shoes, lass? A shiny, Slytherin green pair, perhaps?” He tapped the end of her nose and she giggled. Suddenly, Albus came around from behind a large bin. 

“Look at this! I’ve found the most delightful collection of socks for you, my dear. All the colors of the rainbow.”

“Oh my,” Hermione said, eyes wide. “They’re…”

“Blinding? Obnoxious? Abhorrent? Obscene?” Severus offered dryly, staring at the many pairs of lurid, multi-colored socks. 

“Beautiful!” she exclaimed, and Severus sighed in exasperated resignation.

* * *

Upon their return to Worsley, Hermione skipped into Grangers Dental Practice still holding Severus’ hand. 

“Go on to the back, love. Your parents are in their office,” the receptionist said. 

“Thank you Cynthia!” Hermione chirped, pulling Severus along behind her. 

“Mummy! Daddy! We’re back!” she sing-songed when they reached the Grangers private office. 

“I see that!” Helen laughed. “Did you two have a good day? And what in the world are you wearing?”

“Severus got me witches robes, Mummy! They look just like his!”

“I’m sure your brother looks lovely in witches robes, dear,” David snorted. 

“Mm,  _ wizards _ robes are what I wear, lass,” Severus quietly explained, his cheeks rather pink as Hermione spun in circles, showing off how well her robes twirled. 

“We went to Hogwarts, Mummy! I got to see the castle, and Hagrid, and the lake, and the kitchens, and Severus’ classroom, and where he lives, and his friends, and Hogsmeade, and the  _ magic library!” _

“You went all the way to Scotland?” Helen asked, surprised. 

“Mm, yes, well, I may have forgotten about a faculty meeting when I offered to keep Hermione today,” he said sheepishly. “She was very well behaved, though, and it only lasted an hour. I was also able to speak to the Headmaster about coming to meet you tomorrow. I’ve set it up for ten o’clock in the morning, if that will work for you. Albus said to let him know if another time would be preferable.”

“That sounds fine, son. Shall we expect you at the same time?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Severus!” Helen exclaimed, pulling item after item out of the bag Hermione had handed her mother. “You certainly don’t need to keep buying her things! I must insist we pay for most of this,” she fretted. 

“Nonsense. When my maternal grandparents died, their estate passed on to me, even having never met them in life. Half of what I have should by rights be Hermione’s anyway. And to be quite honest, I didn’t purchase everything. Several of my colleagues insisted on getting her things as well.”

“Well, alright this time. But from now on, no more extravagant shopping sprees, young man. We’ve quite enough of that. And Hermione certainly doesn’t need half of your inheritance, so put that thought out of your head right now, dear.”

“Mm. We may have to agree to disagree on the last, madam. But no more shopping sprees. For now,” he muttered the last two words, then grinned when she shot him a reproachful look. 

The Grangers and Severus spent a pleasant tea time discussing their respective days. Plans were made for the following morning for Severus and Professor Dumbledore to apparate directly into the Grangers’ living room at ten o’clock, mostly to assuage Severus’ concerns on how the neighbors would react to his employer’s style of dress. He’d seen the man in his ‘muggle kit’ before, and hadn’t been impressed. 

After copious hugs and kisses from Hermione, a gentle goodbye from Helen, and a firm handshake from David, Severus finally prepared to take his leave. Before he left the office, however, he turned back to his sister. 

“Lass, promise me you won’t try to apparate again this evening. Your Mummy and Daddy would be very worried if you disappeared again.”

“But what if I miss you too much?” she tremorously replied, having already planned to do so once they went home. 

“You’ll see me in the morning, remember?”

“But that might be too long!” she cried, rushing towards him and flinging her arms around his legs, which were as high as she could reach. He bent down to pick her up, hugging her tightly to his chest. 

“Hermione, apparition can be dangerous. I need you to promise me you’ll stay with your Mummy and Daddy tonight. And I’ll be back before you know it. Why don’t you read some of  _ The Little Witches Guide to Potions _ tonight, and you can tell me what you’ve learned tomorrow?”

“Alright. Can you come early tomorrow and have breakfast with us?” she asked, looking up at him with guileless eyes.

“I… suppose,” he replied, calculating the time and energy it would take to apparate from Cokeworth to Worsley, then to the highlands to retrieve the Headmaster and back again. 

“And can you come home for dinner tonight, and then stay and play, and then read me a story and tuck me in again?”

“Oh, lass…”

“Hermione, dear. I’m sure Severus has things to do this evening,” Helen said softly, coming to his rescue. She stood and took the girl from her brother’s arms. “Say goodbye now, my darling. The sooner we get home, the more time you’ll have to read your book, and before you know it you’ll be waking up and ready to see him again.” The girl laid her head on her mother’s shoulder and looked sadly at her brother. 

“Bye-bye, Severus. I love you.”

“I love you too, lass. Good bye.” With that, he took his leave before he lost the will to go.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Hermione was excitedly preparing her room for her brother’s arrival. After making sure all of her new books were lined up and prominently displayed on the shelf, she arranged her stuffed animals on the bed, placing each one in row in front of her pillow. She put on her black robes, pulled some violently orange socks with tiny bowtruckles embroidered on the cuffs onto her feet, and stepped into her new, shiny green shoes. 

Rushing downstairs, she pulled a sheet of paper out of her father’s desk drawer and climbed up on his chair. After locating her box of crayons, she set to work, her tiny tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. 

“Hermione, what are you working on so early?” Helen asked with a yawn, spying the girl when she came downstairs in search of a cuppa. 

“I’m drawing a picture for Severus,” the girl explained, not looking up from her work. 

“Alright, dear. Have fun.” Her mother smiled faintly as she walked towards the kitchen. Helen was never fully awake until she’d had at least two cups of caffeine in the mornings. Shortly after she’d finished her first cup of tea, David joined her in the kitchen. 

“How long has Hermione been up?” he asked with a yawn. 

“I’ve no idea. She was at your desk, drawing a picture when I came down.”

“We may need to look into getting one of those floos, love. Perhaps if she can visit him easily…”

Helen sighed in relief. “I was hoping you’d agree to that. I still can’t believe how hard it was to get her to go to bed last night.”

“She really loves him,” David mused. “Poor lad. Seems he’s had rather a rough life.”

“I know. I wish we could have adopted him as a child, as well.”

“He goes back to work in September, yeah? Manchester City has three at-home games in August; I’ll see if I can’t get us tickets. Have a bit of father-not-quite-but-almost-adopted-adult-son bonding time.”

“Best get three tickets, dear. Our Hermione would be heartbroken if she didn’t get to go.”

“Just three? Or shall I get four?”

“And lose me the opportunity for alone time? You wouldn’t dare,” Helen laughed. “Pull the sausage out of the fridge, please. I need to get started on breakfast.”

“We get sausage today?”

“I thought I’d make a full fry-up for Severus.”

“Can we have him over for breakfast everyday?”

“David!”

* * *

At half eight on the dot, a loud crack was heard in the Grangers’ sitting room, followed by a squeal of excitement. 

“Severus! You’re here! I missed you so much!”

David and Helen looked at each other in shock at the loud noise, then quickly made their way to the front of the house to see Hermione in her brother’s arms. 

“I missed you too, lass. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Nuh-uh. I snuck the torch and read all of  _ The Little Witches Guide to Potions,  _ and then I took a nap, and then I got up and drew you a picture!”

“Hermione Jean Granger!”

Looking back over her shoulder, she flinched and said, “Sorry, Mummy.”

“I guess it’s time to find a new hiding place for the torch,” David sighed, and Severus chuckled. 

“I’m beginning to understand why your Mummy and Daddy want to limit how much you read, lass. What’s this I heard about a picture?”

Hermione squirmed out of his arms and raced across the room, only to run back with a piece of paper in her hands. 

“Look! It’s us!” She handed Severus the page, and he grinned to see two figures clad in black and carefully drawn in crayon. 

“It is,” he agreed. “This is lovely, Hermione. Thank you for drawing it for me.”

After casting a preservation charm over it and carefully stowing the picture away, he followed the family to the table and sat down for breakfast. 

“Is apparition always so… loud?” David wanted to know. 

“It is, I’m afraid,” Severus replied, spooning more beans onto his plate. “In general, it’s frowned upon to apparate directly into someone’s home. Most people have designated apparition points somewhere outside; a front or back porch, a shed, what have you, and wards that restrict others to prevent access to anywhere but said points. Which was something I wanted to speak to you about, actually. When I return with the Headmaster, how would you feel about his setting protection wards on your home? It would prevent people from being able to access your home by magical means, since currently, as you can see, it is quite easy to simply… appear.”

“No, Daddy! Tell him no!” Hermione cried. “I want you to still come over, Severus!”

“With your parents’ permission, lass, I could be keyed into the wards. They wouldn’t affect me,” he gently explained. 

“I think that sounds like a fine idea, son. Perhaps we can do one of those points you mentioned in the garden shed. But you’re welcome here anytime; I want you to know that.” 

Severus nodded briskly at his words, and took a large gulp of orange juice to avoid having to reply. 

“I did want to ask you about this floo business, though…”

The rest of the meal passed quickly, and plans were made to magically enlarge the Grangers’ fireplace and be connected to the floo network. Soon, Severus once again cleaned the dishes with a spell, then left for Scotland to retrieve the Headmaster. 

When the pair arrived back in the sitting room with another loud crack, David and Helen stared at the newcomer and silently gave thanks that Severus hadn’t wanted the neighbors to see him. The aged man was dressed in electric blue robes with actual rotating planets embroidered all along the hem, a pointed wizard hat, and high heeled wizard boots. His white hair was quite long, and his equally white beard came nearly down to his waist. 

“Mummy! Daddy! Come meet Albus!” Hermione exclaimed, skipping over to the flamboyantly dressed man and giving him a hug. “He’s not Father Christmas, don’t worry. I’ve already asked.”

David snorted and shook his head at his daughter, then crossed the room and stuck out his hand. 

“Pleasure, sir. David Granger. Welcome to my home.”

“The pleasure is all mine, of course. Lovely to meet you,” the man replied. “And this is your wife, I take it?”

“Helen Granger, sir. Welcome,” she shook his hand as well, then gestured at the sofa. “Won’t you please have a seat? Can I get you some tea?”

“Perhaps in awhile, madam. Severus tells me you’d like wards placed on your home; I’d rather get that out of the way first, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, of course,” Helen answered. “What can we do to help?”

“Not a thing, my dear, not a thing. It shan’t take too long. Severus?” The pair excused themselves to the garden and made the necessary preparations for the shed to become an apparition point, then cast wards over the house. Hermione shivered as she felt them settle. 

“That tickled!” she told her brother as they came back inside, and he grinned at her. 

“What did, dear?” Helen asked. 

“She felt the wards snap into place,” Severus explained. “I believe she’s rather sensitive to magic, Albus. She also felt a silencing charm at Fortescues.”

“Interesting,” he replied. When he noticed the worried looks on the adult Grangers' faces, he quickly added, “It means she’ll be exceptional, have no fear. It’s nothing to worry about, quite the opposite, in fact.”

“She must be,” Severus said, tapping her nose once more. “Already apparating at six, and without a wand.”

“I don’t think I’m really apparating,” Hermione admitted. “It feels different when I wish for you.”

“What do you mean, lass?” 

“When we went to Hogwarts and back, it made my tummy feel funny. It doesn't feel like that when I wish for you. I’m just… there.”

“Albus?” Severus asked, brows drawn together. “Have you ever heard of something similar?”

The Headmaster stroked his beard in thought. “There  _ is _ such a thing as wish magic, but it’s very rare. Although it would explain how she got through the wards at the apothecary, as well as your home. Perhaps the blood connection between the two of you has something to do with it? I wonder if it would work for others…”

“I could wish for a friend, and get one of those, too?” Hermione gasped excitedly. Closing her eyes tightly, she said, “I wish I had a friend, I wish I had a friend—” 

_ *CRACK* _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Black Lives Matter. Trans rights are human rights. Be mindful of your words. Telling someone “this isn’t the place to talk about that” is in fact siding with the oppressor. 864511320
> 
> Beta Love: ambigiousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass, who so kindly informed me that Cheshire is actually a place, and not just a cat.

Not too far away, on a large estate in Cheshire, a lonely little boy sat quietly on a garden bench and looked out over the expansive grounds. 

_’I wish I had a friend,’_ he thought to himself, sniffling slightly and swinging his legs to and fro. 

_*CRACK*_

The boy tumbled off the bench, startled by the loud noise, and was further surprised when someone was there to help him up. 

“I’m ever so sorry for scaring you! I’m Hermione Granger. I’m very pleased to meet you,” a little girl said, one who hadn’t been there moments before. 

“Ne-Neville Longbottom,” the boy replied. “Where did you come from? H-how did you get here?”

“I came from my house in Worsley,” she replied brightly. “And I got here by wishing for a friend!”

Neville stared at the girl. “I wished for a friend, too,” he whispered. 

“Neville!” a sharp voice called. “Where are you? Someone’s breached the wards!”

“Right here, Gran,” Neville called back. Looking at Hermione, he asked, “Friends?”

“Friends,” she grinned. He grabbed her hand and they trotted up to the house. 

“Gran, I wished for a friend and I got one!” Neville said excitedly to his grandmother when they reached the veranda. 

“What? Neville! Child, where did you come from?” Augusta Longbottom said, stunned to see a small girl holding hands with her grandson. Her wand was still out from scanning for threats after sensing the breach.

“Worsley, ma’am. I’m sorry I‘ve worried you, but I’m ever so pleased to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger, and I wished for a friend, too!”

“What is this nonsense about?” Augusta demanded. “One can’t just _wish_ for people!”

“I wished for a brother and I got one,” Hermione replied stubbornly. “And wish magic is too real!”

As Neville looked nervously between his grandmother and his new friend, he was surprised to see his gran’s lip twitch in humor. 

“I see. Well, best come inside and tell me all about it, then.” The two small children followed the stern woman into the massive home, and soon were settled onto a comfortable sofa, side-by-side. 

“…and when I wished and wished for a brother, I ended up at the apothecary, and the man that found me was my real life brother! He’s the best brother in the whole wide world. He took me to the bookstore, and to get ice cream, and then home, and then the next day he took me to _another_ bookstore, and to get these robes, and to Hogwarts—”

“Why would he take you to Hogwarts, child?”

“Because he’s the Potions Professor there and he forgot about his faculty meeting when Mummy said I could go with him. And I got to meet a man who’s the tallest man in the whole wide world! And they have a _magic library!_ But then he couldn’t stay for dinner and that was very sad, but he came back over this morning and had breakfast with us, then his friend said that wish magic is real and I thought I could wish for a friend and I did and now I’m here!” Suddenly, her face fell. “Oh, I think I’m probably in trouble. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going; Mummy’s going to be ever so cross. May I use your telephone, please?”

“Telly-fone?” Neville asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word. 

“Child, do you mean to say you’re muggleborn?”

“My brother says we’re half-bloods, ma’am. But Mummy and Daddy are muggles.”

Augusta sat back in shock. “You’ve… I’m… I don’t know quite what is going on here, but we need to inform your parents of where you are immediately. Do you know how to use the floo?”

“Nuh-uh. We don’t have one yet.”

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep, calming breaths, she asked, “What is your brother’s name?”

“Severus Snape.”

Augusta whipped out her wand and said, _“Expecto Patronum!”_ A large white bird appeared and to it she said, “Message for Severus Snape. This is Augusta Longbottom; Hermione Granger is with me at Longbottom Hall. Please inform her parents of her location, then come collect her at once.” The bird nodded to her then took flight, going right through the wall. Hermione clapped and squealed, and Neville grinned at her reaction. 

“That was brilliant!” she said. 

“That was the Patronus Charm, child. Someone should be along soon to retrieve you. Neville, you may take your new friend to the nursery and play until they do.” Augusta rubbed at her temples; she could already feel a headache coming on. 

“Thank you, Gran,” Neville replied, sliding off the sofa and tugging Hermione along with him. “What do you want to play?” he asked as they headed for the stairs. 

“I’m not sure,” Hermione answered honestly. “I’ve never had a friend before.”

“I haven’t either,” Neville admitted, then grinned. “I’m glad I do now, though.”

* * *

Back in Worsley, the scene was rather chaotic. David was yelling, demanding to know where his daughter had gone, all the while holding his sobbing wife. Severus was frantically casting detection and tracking charms again and again, but to no avail. Albus was also casting charms, but ones of revealing and location. 

Suddenly, Severus yanked back his sleeve and pressed the tip of his wand to the inside of his wrist. Albus quickly grasped his hand to stop the movement. 

“Blood magic is illegal, Severus.”

“She’s my _sister!”_ he roared, grabbing the older man by the front of his robes, furious at being stopped. 

The specter of a large, white bird suddenly flew straight through the wall of the sitting room and landed next to where Severus was still holding the other man, both now frozen in tableau. The bird dipped its overly large beak at Severus, then opened its mouth to speak. 

_“This is Augusta Longbottom; Hermione Granger is with me at Longbottom Hall. Please inform her parents of her location, then come collect her at once.”_ Message given, the bird nodded its head once more and took off in flight, back through the wall.

After a moment of frozen silence, David blurted out, “What the bloody hell was _that?”_

Severus released the Headmaster, stepping back several paces away from the man. 

“My apologies,” he said gruffly, black eyes still flashing in residual anger at being stopped from doing everything possible to find his sister. 

”Understandable, my boy,” Albus said, adjusting the front of his robes. “Perhaps not advisable, but understandable. And _that,_ Mr Granger, was a Patronus Charm. It seems young Hermione has indeed found herself a friend.”

“How do we get her back?” Helen asked shrilly. “And how do we stop it from happening again?”

“Ahh, that does seem to be the question, doesn’t it?” Albus replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. 

“Damn it man, _where is my daughter!”_ David yelled, still holding Helen. 

“Cheshire,” Severus answered immediately. “Longbottom Hall is in Cheshire.” Helen dashed to the kitchen to grab her purse. 

“David, I’ve the car keys. Let’s go!” she said as she returned, rushing past the men in her sitting room on her way to the front door. 

“Madam, I do believe it would be simpler to apparate,” Albus called after her, and she stopped in her tracks. 

“We aren’t able to do that!” she exclaimed, her voice still shrill.

“Severus, if you would be so kind as to side-along Mrs Granger, I'll take Mr Granger with me.”

Severus immediately stepped to Helen’s side and offered her his arm. 

“This may… bloody hell. This will make you vomit, but it’s the fastest way to get her back.”

“Right. Let’s go,” she said determinedly, taking his arm. “I’ll try to avoid your shoes.”

* * *

They arrived just outside the gates of Longbottom Hall with a loud crack, and Severus silently Vanished the remains of Helen’s breakfast from his shoes. Nearby, Albus was doing the same for David. 

The gates were suddenly swung open, and the Grangers stared at the small being who invited them inside. 

“Mistress is awaiting you in the salon. Please follow Tuffet,” the creature announced, then turned to lead the way to the house. Helen grasped Severus’ arm tightly and made a small squeaking noise at the sight. 

“It is a house elf,” he said softly. “Nothing to worry about. I can explain when we get her back to your home.”

Upon entering the grand home they were directed to a formal-looking room, where they were met by a tall and thin, yet obviously still formidable elderly woman. Her stern expression was framed by tight grey curls that had been ruthlessly styled into shape. She rose from her seat as they entered the room, and arched a thin grey brow at one of her guests. 

“Albus Dumbledore? I must admit, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Although, to be fair, I’m rather not sure _what_ I was expecting, not after discovering a young witchling had breached the Longbottom wards.”

“Madam Longbottom, always a pleasure,” Albus returned. “Allow me to present to you Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione’s parents, and her brother, Severus Snape.”

“Pleasure, but please, tell me where my daughter is!” Helen demanded, and Augusta’s eyes softened at the motherly concern in the woman’s shrill tone. 

“Your remarkable child is upstairs, playing with my grandson in the nursery. Let me call for them now. Tuffet!”

“How can Tuffet serve Mistress?” the elf asked as he popped into existence next to the elderly woman. 

“Please gather the children and bring them here forthwith.” The elf bowed and winked away with a loud pop, and Augusta turned once more to her guests. “Have a seat; they should arrive shortly. Shall I call for tea?”

“No thank you,” David said stiffly. “We’re—” he stopped, unable to continue, and gave a sharp nod instead. “We’re just… worried.”

“One can imagine. I must say, the child is quite well-spoken for her age. And once she realized you would be worried, she immediately asked to use the felly-tone to call home.”

David blinked a few times, processing the odd word before realizing she’d meant telephone. 

“Yes, well, we’re planning on getting one of those floos, so it shan’t be a problem… although I’d much rather she not just _disappear!”_ He took a calming breath. “Apologies, madam.”

“None necessary. You are a parent. Might I suggest a tracking charm?”

“A what, now?”

Augusta waved her hand in the general direction of the nursery. “A tracking charm. Used for children who like to wander off. My grandson has never strayed, but his father certainly did.”

“Would that even work?” Helen wanted to know, looking to Severus for answers. 

“Mm, well, she would have to be tethered to a magical person…”

“You’ll do it, though, right, son?” David pleaded. “She can’t just keep… disappearing!”

“You… you would trust me with that?”

“Severus,” Helen huffed. “Even if we’d had doubts about your intentions, which we did not, I might add, but even if we’d had… don't think we didn’t notice that you nearly did something illegal to find our girl. In front of your employer. Whom you then assaulted for stopping you. _Yes._ We trust you with Hermione.”

“This is the brother the child wished for?” Augusta asked. 

“Yes, madam. Her biological brother; we adopted her as an infant after their mother passed,” Helen explained. Augusta sniffed in Severus’ direction.

“You’ll do well, I should think,” she said, nodding at him in satisfaction. 

“Mummy!” a happy voice cried out, and Helen stood with a half sob. Mother and daughter each raced across the room towards each other, and Helen fell to her knees as she scooped Hermione into her arms. 

“My darling girl, you can _never_ _never never_ do that again, do you understand me? _Never!_ We were so worried about you!”

“I’m sorry, Mummy! Too tight, too tight!” Hermione gasped, and Helen gave a strangled laugh. She loosened her hold, then crushed the girl to her chest once more. 

“Love, let her go,” David said gruffly, now at their side. “It’s my turn.” Hermione went easily from her mother’s arms to her father‘s, and was hugged just as tightly as before. Straightening, he rose with the girl still in his arms and carried her to the sofa. “You scared us very badly, young lady. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I made a friend?” Hermione looked up at her father with wide, innocent eyes, then changed her mind and looked at her lap instead. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to scare everyone.”

“We know you didn’t mean to, darling, but still you did. Now go hug your brother and make sure he knows you’re alright.”

“Severus!” she squealed, finally noticing he was in the room. She wriggled down off of David’s lap and ran to her brother, who scooped her up at once. 

“Oh lass,” he sighed, hugging her as tightly as her parents had. “Whatever are we going to do with you?” 

“Severus, did you know I beached the wars when I got here? Neville’s gran said so. Want to meet Neville? He said he’d be my friend! I wished for a brother, and I wished for a friend, and I got them both! Neville, come meet Severus,” she called across the room to where the small boy was all but hiding beside a large, potted fern. “Neville said he wished for a friend, too, and then there I was!”

As Neville shyly made his way across the room to the pair on the chaise, Augusta snorted. 

“Breached the wards, child. You _breached_ the _wards._ About that, Albus. I assume you’re the friend who says wish magic is real?”

The two elders spoke at length about wish magic, the blood connection between the siblings, and the likelihood of both Hermione and Neville making the same wish at the same time, all the while kindly making sure the Grangers understood the conversation. At the same time, Hermione was proudly introducing her first friend to her brother.

“…and Neville likes to play in the greenhouse, and he used to help his grandad grow things for potions, and he doesn’t have any brothers or sisters, and he likes to read, and we played gobstones, and he misses his mummy and daddy, and they live at St Mungos but Neville lives here with his gran and Tuffet, and his favorite color is blue, and his favorite ice cream is strawberry and peanut butter, and he likes cats and toads. And I think that’s all I know.”

“Mm, is that all?” Severus asked with a grin, and winked at the boy who was now perched on his opposite knee. Neville just nodded. “The Longbottom Greenhouses are quite well known to Potions Masters, lass. I’ve purchased many things from there.” 

“Oh Neville! It’s like you already know each other!” Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands in glee. Severus snorted, smiling at his sister. 

“Yes, lass. It’s just like that. Now, are you going to let your friend speak at all, or do you plan on saying everything for him?”

“I-I don’t mind,” Neville said shyly. “She can talk for me if she wants.”

“Mm, good man. Don’t be afraid to speak for yourself though, lad,” Severus replied. Neville just grinned and ducked his head. 

“Severus,” Albus called from across the room. “We are discussing the best way to test the extent of the children’s wish magic, as no one wants a repeat of this morning.”

“What have you come up with so far?” the younger man wanted to know. 

“I thought to stay behind whilst you return the Grangers to their home. Then at the appointed time, we could have first one, then the other, and lastly both children together simply wish for each other once more. Then we can go from there, dependant upon the results.”

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mm. Perhaps we should use my home, instead of the Grangers’. We could keep the floo connection open, to better coordinate the timing as well as instantly convey the results.”

“Splendid suggestion, my boy.”

“And how do you propose to make sure they don’t end up somewhere completely different?” Helen wanted to know, on the verge of becoming shirll once more.

“We shall tether them both before we begin,” Augusta said decisively. “Neville is the Longbottom heir; I shan’t risk him without one.”

* * *

“Alright lass, wish for Neville,” Severus instructed from his knees in front of his fireplace. He watched as she closed her eyes tightly and silently moved her lips. After a few moments, she blinked and looked around the room. 

“It didn’t work,” she said a bit sadly. 

“That’s alright, dear. Remember, we have two more ways to try,” her mother reassured her as Severus stuck his head into the floo to speak to Albus. 

“Obviously it didn’t work on Neville’s end, either,” Severus announced a few moments later. “Once more, lass, on the count of three. One… two… three!”

_*CRACK*_

“Neville!” Hermione exclaimed, racing across the room to hug her friend. “You’re here!”

“Yes, it worked… He’s here… Yes, he’s fine… Come on through,” Severus said behind them into the fireplace, then stood and dusted off his trousers before stepping out of the way. 

Moments later Augusta appeared, followed closely by Albus. Neville obediently trotted to his grandmother’s side, and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, Neville,” she said, rather stiffly Helen thought. Still, she patted him on the cheek and went on. “Your father would have been proud of you as well.”

“Thanks, Gran,” Neville replied, wrapping his arms around her waist in a quick hug before trotting back to Hermione. 

“Now. How do we stop them from doing it again?” David asked the room in general. “They can get through these… ward things, they can wish themselves together and to each other, who knows what they’ll wish for next!”

“Books,” Hermione immediately replied. “I’d wish for books.”

“I might wish for some strawberry and peanut butter ice cream,” Neville admitted. “Or a toad.”

“My brother-in-law works in the Department of Mysteries,” Augusta said, again her lip twitching in humor. “I shall contact him and find out what he suggests. In the meantime, however,” she turned a stern stare at the two children. “There will be no more wishing for people. Or to go places. Is that quite understood?”

“Yes ma’am/Gran” they replied together. 

“I shall send you an owl this evening after I’ve spoken to Algie. Am I correct in assuming you don’t have one of your own? Very well, I shall instruct Torryngton to await your reply.” She turned from the Grangers to her grandson. “Neville, come along, now. You’ll see Hermione again soon.”

A very sad little boy hugged an equally distraught little girl, then followed his grandmother into the green flames of the floo and disappeared. 

Hermione immediately burst into tears.

* * *

A/N 2: OMG y'all, jewelcrystal made me the CUTEST fanart! I am just FLOORED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Mousewrites, for coming up with Augusta's shoebill Patronus! It wasn't explicitly stated, but that's the specific form her Patronus takes. Thanks so much!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Black Lives Matter. Trans rights are human rights. If being told that people matter and should have rights turns you off from reading a fic, you’re either racist or transphobic (or most likely both) and I certainly am not writing for the likes of you. 
> 
> Beta Love: ambigiousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass, who also patiently explained the British education system to me.

Early the next morning, just after breakfast, Severus escorted the three Grangers to the Ministry of Magic. 

“You people really need to come up with a better method of travel,” David suggested, his stomach still turning. 

“Mm. Side-along apparition is never comfortable,” Severus admitted. “One does get used to it after a while. Although whilst we are here, you may want to visit the Department of Magical Transportation to inquire about the floo.”

They made their way to the abandoned-looking red telephone box, crammed inside, and Severus dialed a number. A voice was heard throughout the box, passes were issued, and they descended below street level, Hermione chattering away and giggling the entire time. 

When they reached the Atrium, Hermione spied her friend and his grandmother across the room. 

“Neville!” she shouted, and made to rush to his side, only to be held back by her mother. 

“Don’t run, dear. You may walk, _calmly,_ and _quietly_ greet your friend.”

“Okay, Mummy,” she said, then did her best to walk as fast as possible without actually running across the cavernous room. “Neville!” she whisper-yelled, giving him an enormous hug. “I missed you so much!”

Helen sighed as the adults followed after the exuberant child. As pleased as she was for her daughter to finally have a friend, she wished Hermione had a bit more restraint in public. 

“Madam Longbottom, Neville,” Severus greeted when they had reached the people they were meeting. 

“Good day, Professor,” Augusta replied. “I trust you had no problems arriving?”

“Side-along, but no, no trouble.”

“One trip?” the unknown man next to Augusta asked, brow raised. 

“Indeed,” Severus drawled, assuming this was the brother-in-law Madam Longbottom had mentioned the day before. 

“Allow me to introduce my husband’s brother, Algernon Longbottom,” Augusta announced. “Algie, this is Professor Severus Snape, David and Helen Granger, and this is Hermione, the child I told you about.”

Pleasantries exchanged, they followed Algie to the lifts and down to the Department of Mysteries. After being shown to a comfortable waiting room, the children were whisked away for testing. Augusta made small talk with the Grangers, inquiring about Hermione’s instances of accidental magic, her schooling, and their plans regarding her future, while Severus paced irritably up and down the long, narrow room. 

Within the hour, a person in Unspeakable robes came to ask if all muggle candy contained no sugar and where they could get some. Flushing bright red, Helen dug in her purse and handed over two lollies. After another two hours, Algie and the children returned. 

“Mummy! We got to wish to each other from different rooms!”

“You did?” Helen asked, her daughter in her arms. 

“Uh-huh. And both of us beached the wars this time. And Neville can wish to me all by himself now! But I can only wish to him if we both wish. And after lunch they want Severus to wish with us!”

“Well done, Neville,” Augusta grinned slightly, her version of a beaming smile. 

“Thank you, Gran,” he said quietly, smiling brightly at her praise. 

They visited the Department of Magical Travel, setting up a time the following Tuesday for a floo to be connected at the Grangers’ home, then had lunch at a nearby park. Once they’d eaten, Severus took the children to the swings while the others watched and continued their conversation from earlier. 

“Which tutors do you use?” Augusta wanted to know. 

“Tutors?” Helen asked. “Hermione attends primary school, but we’ve tried out different activities if that’s what you mean.”

“Primary school?” 

“Yes? All children, well, all muggle children must be educated, from the age of five until they are eighteen. Primary school is for ages five to eleven, but pre school starts at three.” 

“Interesting. We educate them at home until they are of age to attend Hogwarts.”

“Home education _is_ permissible for muggles; however, as both David and I work…”

“Understandable. How do you plan on preparing the child for Hogwarts?” Augusta wanted to know. David and Helen exchanged glances. 

“We… haven’t discussed it yet. We just found out Hermione was a witch three days ago,” David answered. “Do you have any recommendations?”

“Indeed. How attached are you to the idea that the girl attend… muggle school?”

* * *

Around two hours after their return to the Ministry, a nervous-sounding Unspeakable entered the waiting room. 

“If you would please follow me; there’s been an… incident.”

“What kind of incident?” Augusta demanded, immediately getting to her feet. 

“The children are fine,” the person said, glancing back over their shoulder. “Just… follow me, please.”

The Grangers and Madam Longbottom quickly followed the Unspeakable down the long hall, and into what appeared to be an infirmary. Helen gasped when she caught sight of Severus. He was sitting on a bed, shirtless, scowling at the mediwitch who was gently dabbing burn paste onto the marks on his shoulder. 

“Severus!” she rushed to his side. “Whatever has happened?”

“I beached the wars,” he grumbled, then hissed as the mediwitch touched an especially tender spot. 

“Mummy! Daddy!” Hermione cried. They whirled around to see their daughter tightly clutching Neville. “Severus caught a bad guy!”

“What?” David and Augusta demanded as one, going to their children’s side. “What bad guy?” David asked. 

“Rook— damn it woman! That stings!”

“Language,” Hermione said softly. 

“I’m sorry, lass. Augustus Rookwood; I didn’t recognize him in his Unspeakable cloak at first, but he knew me. When we were left alone in a room, he—” Severus paused to hiss in pain once more. “He lowered his hood, then offered to ‘take care of’ my sister’s parents for me, so that she wouldn’t be raised by muggles.” David growled deep in his throat, and Severus nodded. 

“You recognized him from your spy work, I take it?”

Augusta narrowed her eyes at the younger man in contemplation at this pronouncement, eager to hear the explanation. 

“Yes, he was one of the Death Eaters who escaped prosecution. I immediately bound him—” he ignored the healer’s snort at his words, “and then apparated to the room where the children were waiting. However, I may have forgotten that there were anti-apparition wards set on my location.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t burn yourself to a crisp,” Algie said, entering the room. “You broke through multiple Auror-grade wards, young man. As well as a few created by the DoM. The Aurors just took what’s left of Rookwood to holding. Quite a number you did on him, as well.”

“You make it sound as if I killed the man,” Severus scoffed. 

“Not quite that bad,” Algie agreed, then raised a brow. “Not _quite.”_ Severus shrugged, then winced when the movement caused pain. 

“He threatened my sister’s family.”

“I didn’t say I disagreed. I do want you to come back at some point after you’ve healed. I’m rather interested in measuring your power levels.”

“I’ll pass,” Severus sneered. 

“Owl me if you change your mind. In any case, we’re done for the day. Gussie, I’ll get some dampening charms made up for the children. See if we can’t keep them in one place. And I’ll send you a copy of our findings as soon as the report is finished.”

“Thank you, Algie,” Augusta replied, then watched as he left the room. She walked over to Severus’ side, glancing down at the Dark Mark on his arm. “An ugly reminder of a horrible time,” she clipped. Severus nodded sharply in agreement. “I remember your trial. It was just before the Lestranges’.”

“It was.”

“Gran,” Neville said softly. “He wouldn’t let anyone near me or Hermione until the Aurors came. And he made them check _everyone’s_ arms.”

“I see. It seems House Longbottom owes you a debt, Professor.”

“Nonsense. I am a teacher. He is a child.”

“Nevertheless, a debt is owed. For now, let us get you to Longbottom Hall. I insist you stay until you’ve healed.”

Severus let out a long-suffering sigh and looked towards Neville. “I suppose there’s no sense arguing with her?” Neville looked at the shirtless, burned man with wide eyes and shook his head. “Right. Well, I should see if I can find my robes…” The mediwitch snickered and went to fetch his ruined clothes. 

“Severus? Will you be alright?” Hermione tearfully asked. 

“Of course, lass. Some burn paste and a pain potion or two, and I’ll be just fine. Don’t worry.”

“I expect a full accounting once we get the children settled in the nursery. Mr and Mrs Granger, you’ll stay as well. We have much to discuss.”

* * *

“You know,” Augusta said later that evening, once the children had been sent to bed in the nursery. “My son and his wife were Aurors during the war. There was a prophecy made, and it could have referred to either Neville or The Boy Who Lived. After You-Know-Who fell, some of his followers set upon Longbottom Hall and tortured Frank and Alice into insanity.”

Helen gasped and grabbed David’s hand, while Severus bowed his head, hiding his face behind a curtain of hair. 

“They still live, but in actuality, Neville is all I have left of my son. I haven’t seen my grandson this happy since before my husband passed, two years ago now. Therefore, I would like to propose that Hermione be educated along with him, here at Longbottom Hall. It would behoove her to have a firm grasp of the Wizarding world before starting Hogwarts, and I dare say that Neville would gain just as much from their association.”

“What kinds of things do magical children learn before Hogwarts?” David wanted to know. 

“Reading, writing, arithmetic, languages, comportment, dancing, etiquette, history… things of that nature.”

“Would it be possible for Hermione to still get her GCSEs?” Helen asked. “We were just talking about that last night. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Mm, yes,” Severus interjected. “Some muggle born students do sit their exams. We have had some take their A-levels as well, although those are few and far between.”

“Did those students have tutors? How did that work?” David asked, very interested. The idea of Hermione not sitting her A-levels was hard for him to swallow. 

“I’m not sure, as none have been in my house. I can contact Filius Flitwick for you; most were students in Ravenclaw, and he is their head of house. If he doesn’t know, he’ll know whom to ask.”

Soon Severus needed another pain potion, and it was determined that he should retire for the night. After he left for the guest room he’d been assigned, the Grangers explained what the GCSE and A-level exams were to Augusta. She was rather amazed by the idea, and wondered aloud if Neville should study for them as well. 

“I don’t see why not,” Helen replied. “If Hermione is going to take her lessons here with Neville anyway, it shouldn’t be too hard. I must say, I am quite relieved to not be sending her back to primary school. She had such a hard time with the other children.”

“Children can always sense the different,” Augusta said. “And they can be cruel. For now, let me have Tuffet show you to your room. We can continue this in the morning, once we’ve heard back from Professor Flitwick.”

* * *

The following day saw a stiffly moving Severus walking into the dining room for breakfast. 

“Severus!” Hermione cried, attempting to leap out of her seat and run to him, only to be caught by the arm by her father. 

“You must be gentle with him, dear. Severus is still hurt,” David reminded her. 

“I’m alright, lass. It’s not as bad as all that. And I think, perhaps, a hug might make me feel better.”

Hermione rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his legs since he was too stiff to bend down. Neville slipped out of his seat and came to hug Severus’ legs as well. 

“Mm, I can’t help but recover now. Thank you both.”

After breakfast, while the children were once again playing in the nursery, Algie came through the floo with two specially made bracelets for the children. 

“These are goblin-made, uniquely charmed bracelets. They won’t prevent side-along apparition, nor do they place any sort of block on the children’s magical cores. They will prevent any further instances of accidental magic; we weren’t able to work that out. But they should grow with the children. You won’t have to replace them, and they can be removed once they turn eleven and get their wands.” 

Algie handed a bracelet to Augusta and Helen for their perusal. Both were made from hammered gold, with Hermione’s band being somewhat thinner than Neville’s. 

“What’s to stop them from simply removing the bracelet?” David wanted to know. 

“They’re keyed to only be removed by either Gussie or Severus, or a healer in case of emergency. They’re also equipped with unbreakable charms, tracking charms, and an emergency port key.”

“Oh my,” Helen said, turning the expensive-looking bracelet over in her hand. “What do we owe you for this?”

“Not a thing, madam. Consider this a small part of the debt House Longbottom owes Professor Snape. Gifting his sister something that may someday be used for her protection? We should be doing more.”

“While I’m not entirely sure how ‘debts’ are accrued in the magical world, we will still accept your generous gift. Thank you, Mr Longbottom.”

“Algie, please,” he replied with a smile. “Call me Algie. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing much more of each other in the future.”

* * *

The following Tuesday saw a floo connection established at the Granger residence, and a now-healed Severus took Hermione along with him for its maiden use. They arrived safely in Cokeworth, then immediately returned for Helen to give it a go. 

“I still can’t believe I’m able to do this,” Helen commented, stepping out of the flames onto Severus’ hearth. 

“Mm, well, the magic needed is contained within the floo powder. Anyone can use the floo if they have powder and a destination in mind. Some people have tried to make their own, of course, with disastrous results. One scoop is around 20p, so don’t worry overmuch about the cost.”

“Can we go to Diagon Alley now? No, can we go see Neville now? No! Can we go get Neville and take him with us to Diagon Alley now?” Hermione pleaded, jumping up and down. 

“That would be up to your mother, lass,” Severus said with a smile. “And perhaps Neville’s grandmother as well.”

“Please, Mummy? Please-please-please may we go?”

“As long as Severus doesn’t have better things to do today, I don't see why not— oof!” Helen nearly had the wind knocked out of her when Hermione barreled into her for a hug. 

Shortly thereafter, Severus, Helen, and Hermione were waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for Augusta and Neville to arrive. Hermione had been talked into wearing her pink robes, as opposed to her favorite black ones. She still insisted on wearing her shiny green shoes, however, this time paired with bright yellow socks that flashed blue every other step.

“Neville!” the girl suddenly squealed, rushing to the floo to tightly hug her friend. “You’re here! I missed you so much! Want to go to the bookstore? Maybe we can find a book about games to play. And we can get ice cream if Mummy says it’s okay. And Mummy wants to get robes, too! And Severus said we get to go to the wizard bank and get wizard money because you don’t use pounds!” When she finally released her friend, he was smiling just as brightly as she was. 

“Hullo, Hermione. That sounds fun,” he said softly, still a bit shy around the other adults. Soon the happy group were walking down the Alley towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Severus holding each child’s hand, with Augusta and Helen following close behind. 

“I do wish Neville would speak up more, like your Hermione,” Augusta commented, making Helen chuckle. 

“And here I was, wishing Hermione would be more restrained in public like Neville.” Both women sighed fondly. “Perhaps a happy medium can be achieved?”

“With the lessons on comportment and etiquette, along with a close friendship, I should think so,” Augusta nodded. “Your child shall be a great boon to House Longbottom. She has already made a difference in Neville.”

“I feel the same,” Helen said, inwardly resolving to ask Severus what exactly the older woman had meant by ‘great boon.’

After visiting the bank, where Helen exchanged her muggle pounds for galleons, the group split up, allowing for Severus to take the children to Wilford Tofleys Wonderful Toys, and Augusta to take Helen to Twilfitt and Tattings for robes. 

“Nothing extravagant,” Helen cautioned. “And nothing alive. And try to talk her into something besides books.”

“Mm, I will do my best,” Severus replied, then swung Neville up onto his shoulders and placed Hermione on his hip. “I shall endeavor to keep them in sight, as well.”

“Oh, go on,” Helen laughed, then watched them go. “Did you know, that man simply gave half of his inheritance to Hermione? He had mentioned that it should be hers the other day, but I didn’t really think… I didn’t know he’d done it until just now at the bank.”

“As well he should,” Augusta replied to Helen’s musings. “If things had been different, it would have been hers to begin with.”

“I suppose, but it certainly wasn’t necessary. I feel ever so guilty…”

“Nonsense. This is the way things are done. Accept it and move on. Now, let us get you fitted for robes. If you’re planning on spending time in the magical world, you should look the part.”

* * *

After meeting back up at Pettichaps to get both children some new clothes, the group took lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. As they ate their various luncheon soups, the names of which sent Hermione into a fit of giggles, Augusta asked Helen if she was planning on getting an owl for post delivery. 

“I… hadn’t thought about it, to be quite honest.”

“If you wish to stay abreast of the happenings in the magical world, I cannot recommend one enough. Correspondence, Owl-Order items, the newspaper; all are delivered by owl.”

“Severus? What do you suggest?” Helen wanted to know. 

“Madam Longbottom is not wrong. Eeylops Owl Emporium would have everything you need, including books on their care as well as food and the various accoutrements needed. I would suggest a tawny owl, or perhaps a barn owl, as you live in a muggle neighborhood. Both are common in Manchester and won’t stand out to the neighbors.

“Tawny owls hoot; barn owls screech. Something to keep in mind,” Augusta pointed out. 

A rust-colored tawny owl then joined the Granger household, which Helen immediately called Perdita. A cage, perch, owl treats, and several books on care were also purchased, leaving Helen to wonder how, exactly, she was going to explain their new pet to her husband.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Y'all, jewelcrystal made me more fan art!!! She's the absolute best!!! Here's the ADORABLE pic of little Hermione and Neville, along with the original she edited. I'm just dying of squee!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Black Lives Matter. Trans rights are human rights. This chapter kicked my butt, y’all. Sports are hard.
> 
> Beta love: ambigiousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass. 

July saw Severus taking the Grangers to their first Quidditch match, along with Augusta and Neville. The Falmouth Falcons were playing the Holyhead Harpies, and it promised to be a rousing game. 

David had been enchanted by the book _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ and couldn’t wait to see a match in person. Severus couldn’t help but grin at the older man’s excitement; living in the magical world, one tended to forget just how astounding magic can be. 

Augusta purchased Omnioculars for everyone, and Helen marveled over how quaint they looked despite being so advanced. David was thoroughly impressed by the capabilities, and wondered aloud if they would work at a football game as well as quidditch. 

“Mm, that may breach the Statute of Secrecy. Best leave them at home, or try on the telly,” Severus informed him. 

The Falcons lost, but it had been a close game. They were up by one hundred and forty points when the Harpies’ Seeker caught the snitch, for a final score of 370-380. 

“I’m sorry we lost,” Neville told Severus as they prepared to leave. 

“That’s the nature of the game, I’m afraid,” he replied, grinning down at the boy. “You win some, you lose some. Unless you’re the Cannons; then you lose them all.” Neville giggled at this, and Severus continued while swinging him up onto his shoulders once more. “The main question, however, is did you have fun?” 

“I did! Ever so much,” Neville announced from his now-high perch, and Severus grinned fully at his words. The boy was starting to sound like Hermione.

* * *

In August, David took Severus, Hermione, and Neville to see Manchester City play against Wimbledon. In the just over two months since they’d met, Hermione and Neville had become inseparable; it simply wasn’t possible to consider taking one child on an outing without the other. The same could be said of Severus and Hermione, as well; both Perdita and Severus’ owl, a particularly mean-looking Eurasian eagle owl called Gaius, could be seen traveling between Worsley and Cokeworth at least once a day. 

On the twenty third of the month, the four made their way to the Maine Road Stadium for the inaugural game of the season. The children were ecstatic, both bouncing around and trying to see everything at once. Wearing new matching Man City shirts over their clothes and happily waving their pale blue and white scarves about, their exuberance was grinned at by the other patrons of the game. 

There were a few tense moments during halftime when David and Severus suddenly found themselves short two companions. Before true panic set in, however, Severus was able to use his tether to Hermione to find the children. They’d left the loo and turned the wrong direction, getting lost on the opposite side of the stadium. Once Manchester City had soundly beaten Wimbledon 3-1, David leaned towards Severus to speak over the sounds of the roaring crowd. 

“Best not mention we lost the children to Helen, yeah?”

* * *

The Wednesday after the soccer match, less than a week before classes would resume at Hogwarts, David and Helen finally talked Severus into coming to the surgery for a cleaning. 

“Let us decide, once and for all, that your teeth cleaning charms work just as well as a proper brush and floss,” Helen had told him that morning over breakfast. Ever since the floo connection had been established, Severus had been cajoled into taking most meals with his sister’s family. 

“No son of mine is going to walk around with a dirty mouth,” David added. It was this last that decided it for Severus; he simply nodded, unable to speak over the lump in his throat at the older man’s words. 

After letting the neighbor know that Hermione would be coming to the surgery and then going with her brother for the day instead of next door, the family drove to Grangers Dental Practice and unlocked the doors for the waiting receptionist. 

“Sorry we're late, Cynthia,” Helen apologised. “We finally talked this one into a cleaning. Can you check to see which of us can squeeze him in this morning?”

“Of course, Mrs Granger. Right away. Good to see you again, Severus.”

“Mm,” the younger man replied, visibly uncomfortable at the situation he’d found himself in. 

“Don’t worry, Severus! Mummy and Daddy are very good. And you’ll get a lolly if you do well!” Hermione attempted to reassure him. 

“I’m sure they are, lass,” he replied, then quirked a grin when she slipped her hand into his. 

“I can stay with you if you want,” she offered, and he swung her up into his arms for a hug. 

Soon, he found himself seated on a strange-looking chair and covered in a heavy apron. The process of having x-rays taken of his mouth was completely new; he’d never been to a dentist before. Hermione had giggled when he expressed surprise at the weight of the apron. 

“It’s filled with lead, silly. To keep your insides safe.”

“And does my head not warrant the same consideration?” Severus asked, concerned. 

“Your reproductive organs are nearer your other head,” David said dryly, making Severus snort. 

“Severus! You have two heads?” Hermione asked excitedly, and both men blanched. 

“Daddy was being crass, dear,” Helen explained, giving her husband a stern look before calling for Cynthia to take Hermione to the front for the remainder of Severus’ cleaning. Once the heavy apron was removed, Severus rolled up his sleeves. It was quite a warm day, and the added weight hadn’t helped. 

“What can I do for you, Mrs Granger?” the cheery woman asked when she arrived in the exam room. 

“Please take Hermione to the front desk for awhile, Cynthia. We’re rather crowded in here.”

Cynthia barely heard her employer’s words, however; she was staring at the arm of the man in the dentist’s chair. 

“Er, Mrs Granger… there’s something I wanted to show you… in the storage room,” she said hastily. “Won’t take but a mo’, and Hermione can come with us.”

“Well, alright. But quickly, if you please. My first patient is in five.”

Helen and Hermione followed Cynthia down the hall, then were shocked when the usually happy woman slammed the door behind them and locked the door. 

“Cynthia! What are you doing?” Helen demanded at once. 

“I know this won’t make any sense,” Cynthia said hurriedly, taking off her necklace as she spoke. “But that man, Severus, is _dangerous._ My cousin told me if I ever saw someone with a tattoo like that, I should contact him immediately.” She threw the necklace on the ground and stomped on the attached pendant. “I’m so sorry, I really can’t explain, but…”

_*CRACK*_

A tall black man in official-looking red robes was suddenly in the room with them. He was completely bald, but there was a familial resemblance between the stranger and the receptionist. 

“Queenie, what’s happened?” the man demanded, pulling her into a tight hug. “Are… are these _muggles?”_

“Kings, there’s a man here with the Dark Mark. I know you said it was over, but he says he’s Hermione’s brother, and I just didn’t know what to do! A Death Eater, right in the surgery!”

“‘Queenie’? Cynthia, _what_ is going on?” Helen forcefully exclaimed.

“Are you a witch, too?” Hermione asked, eyes wide.

“Too?” Cynthia said, surprised. 

_“Cynthia!”_

“Right. Sorry, Mrs Granger. This is my cousin, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He’s… he’s like a policeman—”

“An Auror?” Helen asked, and Cynthia blinked in shock. 

“Yes, an Auror. He’s also—”

“He’s also a wizard. Move on, please,” she said, rotating her hand impatiently. “Why have you locked us in a cupboard and called for him?”

“Right. There was a war—”

“Oh for god’s sake. Severus was a _spy_ during the war. He was pardoned on behalf of his work for the Light, and now teaches at Hogwarts. Why did your cousin call you Queenie? How did breaking a necklace call him here? Why didn’t you tell us you were a witch?”

Cynthia sat down heavily on a stool, her cousin gently patting her on the back as he tried and failed not to smile. 

“I’m not a witch, Mrs Granger. I’m a squib. Kings gave me the necklace during the war; squibs were being targeted by Death Eaters and he wanted to keep me safe. And he calls me Queenie because my real name is Cwenthia; Cwenthia Shafiq. When I left the magical world, I changed it to something more muggle-sounding.”

“It sounds like your cousin would do anything to keep you safe,” Helen said, and both Cynthia and Kingsley nodded. “Just like Severus would do anything to keep Hermione safe. She was born during the war, and their mother died. That’s when we adopted her. He’s not a bad man simply because he has a Dark Mark; he did everything he could to help the Light win.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry…”

“Nonsense. You thought you were protecting us. I can’t fault you for that. In fact, I might give you a pay rise. You kept your head and made sure my daughter was safe from what you thought to be a threat. I find that an exceptional quality to have in a receptionist. Now, can we leave the storage room? David should be done with Severus’ cleaning by now.”

“Of course, Mrs Granger.”

“Severus?” Kingsley questioned. “Severus Snape?”

“You know my brother?” Hermione asked the tall man. 

“I do indeed,” he replied. “We were classmates once upon a time.”

“At Hogwarts? Were you a Slytherin, too? My brother is the head of the whole house! He makes potions, too. Have you met Hagrid? He’s the tallest man in the world!” Kingsley chuckled at the tiny girl’s barrage of questions. 

“Yes, at Hogwarts, and yes, I was a Slytherin. I do think I remember hearing that Snape was made head of house, now that you mention it. And I definitely remember Hagrid; you’re right, he is very tall.” The door was opened and they filed out of the storage room. “I would like to say hello to your brother, if you don’t mind,” Kingsley told her. “I haven’t seen him in quite some time.”

Hermione grabbed his hand and drug him down the hall to the exam room. Cynthia looked sheepishly towards Helen. 

“Mrs Granger, I can't apologise enough…”

“I won’t hear another word. You did the right thing with the information you had. And now you know that you don’t have to hide that part of your life from us. David and I are still muggles, but our Hermione is a half-blood witch.”

“So the other day when she walked in the front with Severus…”

“Yes. She’s figured out how to use her accidental magic on purpose. We were able to get her a bracelet from the Department of Mysteries at your Ministry that should prevent it, though. I can’t tell you how terrifying it was when she suddenly disappeared right in front of us!”

As Helen continued to reassure the distraught receptionist, Hermione was pulling Kingsley into the exam room to see her brother. 

“Severus! Did you know Cynthia is a skib? And she called her cousin to meet us and he says he’s your friend and wanted to say hello!”

“I’m sorry, what, lass?” Severus said, getting up from the dental chair. Looking towards the newcomer in surprise, he said, “Shacklebolt?”

“Snape, well met. I wasn’t aware you had a sister,” Kingsley reached across to shake the other man’s hand. “It’s been an age since I’ve seen you last.”

“Mm, yes, it was at… well. It’s been some time, you’re correct.” Severus refrained from stating the last time they’d met was at his trial. “What are you doing… here?”

“Queenie works here; she’s the receptionist. She may have thought you were… well, to be quite honest, she saw your Mark and assumed the worst,” Kingsley replied, and Severus glanced down at his arm and frowned. 

“I see.” He took a deep breath, rolling down his sleeves as he looked back up at the other man. “Shacklebolt, may I present to you David Granger, my sister’s father? David, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror and former classmate of mine.”

“Pleasure,” David said, shaking the man’s hand and marveling over how similar he looked to Cynthia. “You call her Queenie?”

“Family nickname, I’m afraid,” Kingsley replied with a rich laugh. “I was called Kings, she's called Queenie. The Shafiq line descended from royalty once upon a time, and my mother’s side of the family likes to make sure no one forgets.”

“Dear, we’ve patients waiting,” Helen said, coming into the exam room. “Severus, why don’t you and Hermione take Mr Shacklebolt to our house so he can use the floo to get back? That way no one hears the apparition.”

“Mm, yes. We can do that. Thank you for the offer.”

“Of course, dear. Think nothing of it. Now, Hermione. Be good for your brother, listen to what he says, and no sugar.”

“Yes, Mummy,” the tiny girl replied, grabbing Severus’ hand and swinging it to and fro.

Cynthia had been standing behind Helen, but stepped around her then to approach her cousin. 

“Kings, I’m so sorry…” she trailed off sheepishly. 

“You did the right thing, Queenie. If it’s alright with your employers, I’ll pop back by at lunch with a new pendant for your necklace. I can pick one up in the Department of Mysteries when I get back to the Ministry.”

“Oh, I like that place!” Hermione said excitedly. “We got to wish all over the place! And Severus caught a bad guy there!”

“He did?” Kingsley asked, surprise written all over his face as he turned to look at Severus. 

“Yes, well, perhaps we can talk about it on the way to the Grangers’ home,” Severus said leadingly, wanting to escape the uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible.

* * *

The trio made their way down the streets of Worsley, each holding the hand of the tiny girl between them, and both men grinned as she would run forward a few steps then lift her feet to swing back and forth. 

Severus didn’t have to explain much to Kingsley; as soon as he said the name Rookwood, the Auror knew exactly what had happened. 

“I hadn’t realized you were the one to apprehend him,” Kingsley said. “He was in quite a state when they brought him to be processed.”

Severus shrugged. “As I told Algernon Longbottom, he threatened my sister’s family.”

“Kingsley, Severus beached the wars at the Mysteries! And he saved me and Neville, and Neville’s gran made him come to her house, and Mummy and Daddy were very worried about him.” 

Kingsley looked slightly confused at that, until Severus mouthed ‘breached the wards’ to him over Hermione’s head. The auror laughed then and said to Hermione, “Sounds like you have a very protective older brother, young lady.”

“He’s the best brother in the whole wide world,” she agreed, scrambling to hug Severus tightly. When she was lifted into his arms, she smackingly kissed him on the cheek and hugged him around the neck.

When they reached the house, Kingsley thanked Severus and Hermione again for the use of the floo, and asked if they’d like to take lunch with him when he brought another pendant for Cynthia. 

“I had planned to bring Queenie some of my aunt’s kushari; I can bring food for everyone if you’d like.”

“The same aunt who would send you that fermented fish?” Severus asked sceptically. 

“No, the one who would send the fattah,” Kingsley laughed. “Although I can see if she has any fesikh if you’d like.”

“Mm, no thank you. I’m sure the kushari will be delightful. I’ll let Hermione’s parents know to expect us.”

After the Auror disappeared in a flash of green flames, Hermione asked, “What did those words mean?”

Severus chuckled at her need to know everything. “I’m not entirely sure what kushari is, lass. But fattah was a lamb dish, and the less said about the fish, the better.”

* * *

They met Kingsley back at the Grangers’ home just before noon. When they arrived at the surgery, Cynthia flipped the sign from opened to closed and locked the door behind them. 

“Queenie, I must apologise. I might have mentioned to Auntie Amira that I was bringing lunch to you—”

“You didn’t,” Cynthia gasped. 

Kingsley lowered his head in shame. “I did,” he nearly whispered. 

“What’s this all about?” David asked, coming to the front of the surgery to greet the newcomers. 

“It seems my _cousin,”_ Cynthia all but spat, “told my _mother_ he was bringing me _lunch.”_

Hermione watched this exchange with wide eyes, then whispered loudly to Severus, “Is her Mummy mean?”

“No, sweet girl,” Cynthia replied, crouching down to Hermione’s level. “Mother just doesn’t understand the concept of moderation.” Standing and turning to David, she added, “I am so sorry for what’s about to happen, Mr Granger. Have you seen a house elf yet?”

Soon, several pops were heard and a miasma of delicious smells filled the surgery. 

“Oh, hello!” Hermione said brightly to the elves. “Do you know Tuffet? He lives with my best friend Neville and his Gran.”

The elves grinned at the girl, happy that she had taken the time to speak to them, and began chattering quietly with her. 

“Oh my,” Helen said, coming around the corner and into the room. “Wherever will we put all of this?”

“Er, right. Well, into the office, I guess,” David suggested, leading the way through the surgery and followed by a veritable parade of house elves, each carrying a steaming dish of food. 

Seeing what would normally be a spacious office, but was now rather cramped quarters, Kingsley removed his wand when he entered the room after his cousin. 

“If I may?” he asked David. 

“Of course, of course,” the older man replied, unsure of what the Auror wanted to do but always eager to see magic. When the room seemed to simply expand several feet in all directions, he let out an amazed whistle.

“Blimey, that's a great way to get around planning permission! Severus, we've always wanted a loft extension—”

“David!” Helen exclaimed, appalled at his audacity. Kingsley and Severus both chuckled at the man’s expression; he hadn’t realized his wife had come in the room. 

After conjuring a table and chairs, Kingsley escorted Cynthia and Mrs Granger to their seats, and Severus did the same for Hermione. 

“You’re making me look bad,” David muttered under his breath to the two men as the elves began to serve the meal. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Black Lives Matter. Trans rights are human rights. Please send good thoughts for early menopause. This is late because my uterus hates me.
> 
> Beta love: ambigiousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass. 

**1987**

As the only member of the Hogwarts faculty with such a young relative, allowances had been made for Severus to visit his sister on the weekends he didn’t have Hogsmeade duty. Soon, the walls of Severus’ office, as well as the staff room, were plastered with the drawings she’d made, each one brought to Hogwarts by Perdita. 

Hermione sent Severus a letter every day, written in her careful block script, and he faithfully sent one back each evening after their nightly floo call. She told him of the things she’d learned at Longbottom Hall; he told her how many cauldrons the dunderheads had blown up and which faculty member had yet to receive one of her wonderful drawings. 

Once a month, Hermione was allowed to visit Severus at the school. The students marveled at how patient and kind their fearsome professor behaved toward the young girl, as well as at how much she resembled her brother in her tiny black robes. Slytherin House immediately adopted her as their mascot, giving her the title of ‘Baby Snape’ and carting her around the castle. It became a point of pride among the students to have received one of her pictures; the drawings weren’t particularly skilled, and were always done in crayon, but no one seemed to care so long as they had a Baby Snape original. 

In March, Severus and the Grangers were invited to Longbottom Hall for Summer Finding. David and Helen had been surprised to learn that not only were the Longbottoms descended from Vikings, but that they still held to many of the magical Old Norse beliefs. 

“I was never particularly sold on the idea of Austra,” Augusta confided in Helen as they watched the children dance around the bonfire in their pure white robes. “But my husband certainly was. I do thank you for allowing Hermione to participate. I assume this is quite different from your usual Easter celebrations.”

“We’re agnostic, actually,” Helen said, wanting to reassure the older woman. “And in any case, Easter isn’t until next month. The date changes every year.”

“Does it? How odd. Regardless, I would like to invite you to Roskilde with us next month for the May Eve festivities.”

“May Eve?” Helen asked curiously. 

“Yes. I believe the muggles call it Waluburgis Night now; something to do with a saint or some such nonsense. As the Longbottom line is directly descended from Hróarr Síðr-Grunnr, there must be a Longbottom at the festival.”

“Hróarr Síðr…”

“Hróarr Síðr-Grunnr, yes. You may know of him as Hrothgar; a muggle wrote a silly little story about him that seems to be popular with your set about how he defeated a dementor.”

“Do… do you mean Beowulf? And _Grendel?”_

“Ahh, that’s it. Yes. Thank you, I had quite forgotten what they called it.” Augusta seemed unaware that she had completely stunned Helen. “In any case, we’ll be in Denmark for the last week of April, going into May.”

“Oh, we’ll be in Canada that week, I’m so sorry. David has been asked to be the keynote speaker at the Ontario Dental Conference for their one hundred and twentieth anniversary.”

“Understood. I assume it’s a great honor.”

Helen stifled a grin at the older woman’s tone, choosing to graciously accept her praise as they continued to watch the children dance. David and Severus had joined in by now, along with Algie and his wife Enid. 

“Shall we?” Augusta asked with a raised brow. 

“Yes, I rather think we shall,” Helen laughed, and the women walked towards the bonfire to dance as well.

* * *

“Severus, I can’t thank you enough for keeping Hermione while we’re at the convention,” Helen said for the thousandth time as they waited at the Ministry for their portkey to depart. “And for arranging the portkey and hotel; you’ve really gone above and beyond, you know.”

“Mm, again, something to agree to disagree on. In any case, Shacklebolt is the one who arranged the portkey. I simply wished for you to have a way to contact Hermione whilst you were gone; a muggle hotel would not be as accepting of owls. Luckily, Canada is rather progressive regarding muggles who are in-the-know. This wouldn’t be possible if you were going to America.”

“We’ll use the floo to call as soon as we get checked into the hotel,” David said, patting his pocket where their shrunken luggage was located. “I still can’t get over how easily you wizards travel across continents!”

“Rather makes up for the side-along apparition, yeah?” Severus said with a grin. 

“Hermione dear, be good for your brother, now,” Helen said, gathering the small girl in her arms. “We love you so much, my darling. Listen to Severus, and we’ll be back before you know it. You’re going to have so much fun at Hogwarts!”

“I love you too, Mummy,” Hermione said tearfully, but trying to be cheerful. “Have lots of fun and take a picture of a moose for me, please!”

David pulled the girl from her mother’s arms to wrap her in a hug himself. “I love you, darling girl. Be good, and I’ll see what I can do about bringing you some souvenirs, yeah? Maybe an ice hockey stick, or a Mountie hat. Which would you like?”

“I’m going to miss you so much, Daddy!” Hermione finally gave way to tears as the one minute warning bell for the cross continental portkey rang. She tearfully went to Severus’ waiting arms, and waved sadly as she watched her parents disappear from sight. She took a shuddering breath and buried her face in the crook of Severus’ neck. 

“Lass, you’ll see them again soon. This week will fly by, you’ll see. Come now, dry your eyes,” he soothed, rubbing her back as he spoke. “Your mummy said you had to listen to what I said, yeah? And I say we need ice-cream to cheer us up. Let’s go get Neville and take him to Fortescues with us. It’s his last day before they leave for Denmark, and then it’s just you and me for the week.”

“You and me and Minnie and Pomona and Hagrid and Filius and the Slytherins and Mr Filch and Albus and Mrs Norris and the dunderheads and the ghosts and the portraits and everyone else at the castle,” Hermione listed off. 

“Yes yes, you and me and everyone at the castle,” he chuckled softly, then began walking towards the exit of the Portkey terminal. “Would you still like to see if Neville can come for ice-cream?”

“Yes, please,” she sighed, still sad but unwilling to forgo the sweet treat.

* * *

“Fecking hell!”

“That’s a bad bad word,” Hermione whispered, eyes wide. 

Severus pressed his hand to his racing heart and fell back down on his pillows. 

“Lass, what are you doing in here?” he asked, willing his heart rate to return to normal after waking up to find someone staring at him. 

“I woke up,” Hermione shrugged. “Mummy says grown-ups sometimes like lie-ins, and I shouldn’t wake them up. But I didn’t know what all I’m allowed to do by myself in the castle, so I thought I’d just wait for you to wake up.”

Severus groped for his wand and cast a Tempus Charm. “It’s half four in the morning, Hermione,” he sighed, then lifted the edge of his blankets. “Come cuddle up to me and go back to sleep. It’s too early to be awake.” The girl squealed and dived into the bed, snuggling up next to her brother. Severus snorted softly to himself as she fell back to sleep almost instantly, then closed his own eyes and attempted to do the same.

* * *

Later that morning, at a much more respectable hour, Hermione awoke once again. She sat up in bed and looked around, confused for a moment until she vaguely remembered coming into her brother’s room in the night. Slipping out of the bed, she made her way to the loo for her morning ablutions before going to look for Severus. 

“Good morning, lass,” her brother said from his seat on the sofa when she entered the main room of his quarters. “Did you sleep well after all?”

Hermione giggled and skipped over to give him a hug. “I did! I’m very sorry I woke you up, though. Can you help me brush my hair, please? I can’t get all the tangles out.” Severus nervously eyed the hairbrush she was holding out to him, taking it from her hands with trepidation. 

“Mm, I’ll see what I can do…”

One frantic Patronus message later, a giggling child, a chagrined Potions Master, and a smirking Transfiguration Professor made their way to breakfast. 

“Shall I teach you how to plait her hair, or would you prefer me to visit each morning?” Minerva asked her colleague, snickering wickedly. 

“Piss off, Minnie,” Severus whispered from the corner of his mouth, careful not to let Hermione overhear him as she skipped into the Great Hall. 

Since no classes were held on Sundays, after breakfast Severus took Hermione to the quidditch pitch to watch the Slytherin team practice for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff. He laughed when she continually hid her face against him, scared for her friends up in the air. 

“You’ve been to a professional game before and you weren’t scared then. This is just a practice, lass; what’s so scary about that?”

“I didn’t _know_ those players,” she wailed. “What if they fall off and get hurt?”

“Then Poppy will fix them right up. But they shan’t fall; they’re very good at flying. Rolanda teaches all young witches and wizards the proper way to fly. Would you like me to see if she’ll teach you later today?”

“All by myself?” Hermione gasped, and Severus nodded. “Um, no thank you. I’ll just fly with you still. It might be too scary without you.”

Severus chuckled, but inwardly he felt a warmth in his chest at her words. He adored his little sister, and quite enjoyed the feeling of being the one she turned to for safety.

* * *

The next morning, when Severus slammed open the door to the potions classroom, Hermione was right behind him in her matching black robes. There were a few confused looks, but most of the seventh year students smiled at the tiny girl before quickly turning to the front, prepared for the lesson. 

“As you can see,” Severus drawled, once he’d seated himself and his sister behind his desk. “We have a guest today. I expect all of you to afford her the same respect you would myself.”

“Now we have to put up with a sprog? As if Potions weren’t bad enough,” one of the Gryffindor students muttered to his friend. Before Severus could say a word, the rude boy had sprouted donkey ears and a tail. 

“Don’t disrespect Baby Snape,” Felix Rosier said dryly, making a show of slowly stowing his wand in his sleeve. Hermione watched this unfold with wide eyes, goggling at the now braying student.

“Ten points from Gryffindor for your rudeness,” Severus barked out. “Go to the Hospital Wing and get out of my sight.”

“What about Rosier!” exclaimed Clark Bennet, who had been sitting next to the hexed student. 

“Ahh yes. Mister Rosier. Five points to Slytherin… for defending my sister.”

Hermione let out a tiny gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. When Severus turned to look at her, she said softly, “That’s not fair.”

The classroom was silent, the students not even daring to breathe. Severus looked at her disappointed face, and felt a tiny stab to his heart. He pinched the bridge of his long nose and sighed. 

“Fine, lass. Two points… from… Slytherin, for hexing another student. Is that better?”

Hermione beamed at her brother and nodded happily. 

“Now go tell Mr Rosier ‘thank you’ for standing up for you.”

Hermione skipped over to the Slytherin prefect and climbed up in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Felix! But maybe next time, you could just use your words. That’s what Kru Jaron says to do.”

Felix grinned at the tiny girl in his lap. “And just who is Kru Jaron, Baby Snape?”

“He’s Neville’s and my Muay Thai instructor.”

“What’s… my tie?” he asked, perplexed at the unfamiliar term. 

“It is the art of eight limbs, Mister Rosier. If you are quite through…” Severus drawled, making Hermione giggle. 

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” she whispered loudly, and several students snickered as she went back to sit behind the professor’s desk once more.

* * *

Tuesday passed without incident, although Minerva did have several of the younger muggleborn girls come to her office to ask her about the plaiting charm. 

“Baby Snape told us you’ve been doing her hair for her, Professor. Could you teach us the charm, please?” asked a second year Ravenclaw called Eliza. “And any other hair-styling spells you may know?”

“Certainly, Miss Glover,” Minerva replied, surprised. “It seems this is an area we have been failing you. I shall speak with the other professors and set up a time to teach grooming charms to anyone who wishes. For now, the wand movements for the plaiting charm are as such…”

* * *

Hermione sat with a different table at each meal. She was enjoying getting to know so many new people, excitedly deeming everyone she spoke to her friend. Wednesday’s lunch saw her dragging third year Charlie Weasley by the hand over to the Slytherin table and forcing him to sit next to the seventh year prefect. 

“Felix! Charlie wants to be a dragonologist, too! You two should be best friends!” No one wanted to hurt Baby Snape’s feelings, so House lines were pushed aside and room for the rather red-faced Gryffindor was made at the table. 

“Want to work with dragons, do you, Weasley?” Felix asked. 

“Always have,” Charlie replied. “I heard you have an apprenticeship lined up at a Reserve?”

“I do. Reserva de Dragón Chimú in Peru. I want to specialise in Vipertooths, and since I already speak Spanish, it seemed a good fit.”

“Oh, I didn’t even think about a language barrier,” Charlie admitted. “I’ve been hoping for the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary…”

“They speak English there, as well as Romanian. And several other languages, too,” Felix laughed. “As the largest reserve in the world, they make great use of translation spells. It wouldn’t do any good if their research couldn’t be understood by everyone, although you do have plenty of time to pick up a new language. Is there a particular breed you’re interested in?”

Hermione grinned widely, seeing two of her friends become engrossed in conversation.

* * *

The next evening, just after dinner, a Ravenclaw student knocked on the door to Professor Snape’s private quarters. 

“Can I help you, Miss Ali?” Severus drawled when he opened the door. 

“Badeea!” Hermione cried excitedly, rushing to give the third year girl a hug. “You remembered!”

“Of course I did, Baby Snape,” she laughed, hugging the tiny girl back. Looking up at her professor, she said, “I promised your sister I would introduce her to the portraits in Ravenclaw Tower, sir. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“Mm,” Severus replied, arching a brow at the girls. “See that she’s back by half eight. And don’t… lose… my sister.”

“Of course not, sir,” Badeea replied seriously. “I’ll take very good care of her, and have her back before eight-thirty.”

“Mm. See that you do.” He looked at Hermione and said, “Have fun, lass. Stay with Miss Ali and don’t wander off by yourself.”

“Thank you, Severus! I love you!” she chirped, giving her brother a hug before skipping over to Badeea and clasping her hand tightly. Severus smiled slightly as he watched the two giggling girls run off in the direction of the stairs, then shook his head and went back into his rooms. 

When the girls reached the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Badeea explained that they had to answer a question to be let inside. 

“What happens if you don’t know the answer?” Hermione asked worriedly. 

“Then you have to wait for someone else to come along, and hope they can figure it out.”

“Oh,” the younger girl replied, eyes wide. Badeea knocked on the door, and Hermione was amazed when the bronze eagle opened its mouth to speak. 

“What has a bottom at its top?”

“Hmm,” Badeea said thoughtfully. “I’m not entirely sure…” She looked at Hermione, only to see her giggling with her hands over her mouth. “Do you know the answer?” she asked in surprise. 

“It’s legs! Your bum is at the top of your legs!” The tiny girl dissolved into giggles, and Badeea started snickering as well. 

“An acceptable, yet inappropriate response,” the door knocker replied rather irritably, then swung open to admit them within.

* * *

By Friday, Hermione was allowed to sit with the students in her brother’s class of third years and participate in brewing. She had shown herself to be quite responsible in the preparation of ingredients, and Severus had decided she was ready for the next step. This particular Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class was relatively well-behaved, and he was reasonably confident that no major disasters would occur. 

Penny Haywood felt quite honored to be Professor Snape’s choice to partner with his sister. The entire castle knew how much he cared for the girl, and she endeavored to make this class period fun as well as educational for Baby Snape. Hermione had a blast sitting at the table with the popular girl, proud that she was able to brew with the big kids. When their potion turned the correct shade of acid green, the other students grinned at the tiny girl’s squeal of delight. 

“Great work, Baby Snape!” Penny praised her as she bottled their potion. “Take this to the Professor, and then you can help me clean our workstation.”

“Alright!” Hermione chirped, then impulsively hugged the older girl before carefully taking the phial to her brother. On her way back to her seat beside the Hufflepuff, another student was making their way to the front to turn in a potion. Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, Nymphadora Tonks tripped and fell, her phial slipping out her hand and breaking on the hard stone floor as she scrambled to keep her balance. 

Unfortunately in her haste to keep from falling to the ground, the clumsy girl grabbed onto the nearest table and managed to knock over Talbott Winger and Andre Egwu’s cauldron. The two Ravenclaw boys yelled in dismay as their finished potion was spilled, then watched in horror as both Nymphadora and Hermione, now covered in the green solution, began to shrink right before their eyes. 

Severus stared in shock as his precious sister shrank away to nearly nothing. The sound of his heavy breathing as he attempted to regain control of his emotions was the only thing that could be heard in the classroom. No one spoke as he stalked across the room and carefully crouched down to scoop up his sister in his large hands. She was no more than five inches tall. 

Silently, he waved his wand and Vanished the contents of everyone’s cauldrons. Firing off a Patronus, he let Poppy know he was bringing Hermione to the Hospital Wing, then looked around the classroom at the worried students. 

“Someone bring Miss Tonks along. Class dismissed.” His quiet voice and preternaturally calm demeanor was more terrifying than anything they’d ever seen from the man before. As soon as the door shut behind him, he took flight for the Hospital Wing, not caring that it was a dark spell and that he was still within the walls of Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Special thanks to DrewMarigold for helping me figure out Old Norse declension, and to The Typing Cat for correcting my horrendous attempt at Spanish. I’m eternally grateful to you both. Also, for those who are interested, we’re 73.84% sure that Síðr-Grunnr is Old Norse for Longbottom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, Black Lives Matter, and trans rights are human rights.
> 
> Beta love: ambigiousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass, who also does Muay Thai boxing and told me all about it. 

“Poppy!” Severus bellowed once he’d reached the Hospital Wing. The school matron hurried out of her office, arms full of potion bottles. 

“Put her on a bed, Severus,” she clipped. “I need to cast a diagnostic spell before I can treat her.” Shrinking Solution worked differently on humans than it did animals; instead of reducing them to a younger age as well as proportion, it reduced only their size. Normally, one must simply wait for the potion to wear off, but Poppy knew Severus would not stand for any delays in returning his cherished sister to her former countenance.

“I need you to be still, dear,” Poppy said sternly. “I can’t get a clear reading with you moving about.” 

Severus blinked and actually focused on the tiny being on the bed. His mind had taken him a million miles away; worry for the most precious person in his life had eclipsed what was actually going on around him. Hermione was bouncing, literally  _ bouncing _ on the bed. 

He cast an amplifying charm over the minuscule girl once he realized she was speaking. 

“Severus! I’m just like Mike Teavee! Can you hear me? Where’s Tonks? I want to play with her. She’s just as little as me! Severus this is so much fun! Can we get  _ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory  _ for Neville, and then shrink down again after he’s read it?”

Severus let out a strangled laugh, and Poppy kindly didn’t mention that the sound was more than half sob. Bending down so that his face was closer to the girl trying to run on the soft surface of the bed, he spoke to her quietly.

“Lass, we’ll get Neville whichever book you want. But I need you to be still so that Poppy can make you big again, yeah? Just for a moment; then you can run some more.”

Hermione dutifully stood still, shivering as she felt the spell wash over her, then immediately began bouncing on the bed again once the matron turned away. 

When Chiara Lobosca rushed into the Hospital Wing, carefully carrying a four and a half inch tall Nymphadora Tonks, Poppy instructed the girl to place her shrunken fellow Hufflepuff on the bed beside Hermione. Chiara didn’t miss the black look Severus gave tiny Tonks, and couldn’t help but be thankful his fury wasn’t directed towards herself. 

“Tonks!” Hermione cried, stumbling on the soft surface as she ran across the bed to the other girl. “Look at us! This is so much fun! I think I’m bigger than you! Oh no, why are you crying?”

“Professor Snape is going to  _ kill _ me!” she wailed. “I’m so sorry, Baby Snape. I didn’t mean to fall and to spill the potion on you and to make you shrink and, and…” she hiccoughed a few times, trying to catch her breath between sobs. 

“Severus won’t kill you,” Hermione said seriously. “He won’t be mad. He’s just worried about us, that’s all. Mummy says sometimes grown-ups seem angry when they’re worried. And really, this is so much fun! Have you read  _ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? _ We’re just like Mike Teavee!”

Tonks made an indelicate sniffling noise, then looked up at the now-slightly-taller-than-her younger girl. “Do you think he’ll expel me?”

“Never!” Hermione gasped. “It was an  _ accident.  _ He didn’t yell at me when he thought I was just a lost child who’d accidentally apparated to the apothecary, and he didn’t yell when I accidentally-on-purpose wished for a friend and disappeared, and he didn’t… well, he _did_ yell when I accidentally woke him up in the middle of the night, but he didn’t yell  _ at _ me. He said a bad bad word, though. So maybe don’t do that.”

Tonks giggled through her tears. “What did he say?”

“I can’t repeat it,” Hermione shook her head, her wide eyes and serious tone making the older girl laugh. “Come bounce with me, Tonks! I promise it’s ever so much fun!”

Poppy returned to the side of the bed with two small cauldrons full of warm water. She grinned as she watched the girls jumping on the bed, falling all over themselves and then getting back up to jump again. 

“Alright, ladies. Time to wash off all of the Shrinking Solution. Professor, please step outside the curtain, if you would.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Severus replied softly, still watching his sister. 

“You most certainly are!” Poppy exclaimed, shaking a finger at him. “I’ll not have a male professor in the room with a female student about to bathe!”

Severus blanched and stood quickly. “Right, er, my apologies…”

“I should say so!” the matron huffed, then bustled him outside the curtain. Turning back to the girls, she said sternly, “Out of your clothes and into the cauldrons, please.”

Soon the bed resembled some sort of bizarre potions experiment, with the two children each in their own cauldron full of soapy bubbles. Poppy brought two flannels over for them to wrap up in once they were through; their clothes, being soaked in Shrinking Solution, would have to be specially laundered before they could be worn again. 

Once they were deemed squeaky clean and free of the residual potion, the matron carefully used a glass dropper to pour the antidote over the pair. Soon the two normal-sized girls were dressed in hospital robes, the elder helping to comb through the younger’s hair. 

Behind the curtain, Severus was bellowing at both Albus and Pomona, demanding that the Hufflepuff be expelled and stating that possibly the Aurors should be called as well. Poppy had cast a noise-dampening charm around the girls to keep them from hearing his outburst, but enough was enough. Striding up to the infuriated man, she completely shocked him by Silencing him and demanding that he listen in to the conversation going on in the next bed. 

“...Mum has curly hair like yours, Baby Snape. She always says you should never brush curls or they’ll get frizzy.”

“Really? Mummy and Daddy have straight hair; maybe that’s why they don’t know not to brush it. Severus has straight hair too, but he doesn’t like to brush my hair. He always calls Minnie to do it instead.”

“I don’t think he’ll like me  _ or  _ my hair after this.” Tonks said softly. “I really am sorry I shrunk you.”

“I told you he won’t be mad, Tonks! You’ll see. He’ll know it was an accident. Severus is the best brother in the whole wide world. He wouldn’t do something mean just because you tripped…”

Poppy removed the Silencing charm on Severus before stating, “If you make a liar out of that little girl, Severus Snape, so help me—”

“No, Poppy,” Severus sighed, rubbing a hand over the tight feeling of shame in his chest. “I shan’t make her a liar.”

Pomona patted him on the shoulder, and Albus grinned while stroking his long beard. 

“Sometimes, it takes a different set of eyes to see ourselves clearly,” the Headmaster said enigmatically. 

Severus grumbled something under his breath that Albus pretended to not hear, making both Pomona and Poppy snicker.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep Hermione and Tonks in the Hospital Wing overnight, but the veritable parade of students that made their way through to visit Baby Snape changed her mind. After calling an elf to bring them fresh clothes, she released them to dinner in the Great Hall. Before they left, she reminded them that they were to return in the morning to have their heights taken, just to make certain the antidote had worked properly. 

The meal had already started when the two girls arrived in the Great Hall, and a hush fell over the room when they entered. 

“I think we’re late to dinner,” Hermione whispered loudly to Tonks, and the nearest students began to laugh as she pulled the older girl along by the hand to her seat. A cheer went up when people realized that Baby Snape was alright, many of her closer friends coming to join the pair at the Hufflepuff table, regardless of house. Hermione delighted in telling everyone about her adventure, not noticing the embarrassment on Tonks’ face. 

“...And we jumped on the bed and it was really really bouncy! And then we got to take baths in cauldrons because we were so tiny! And it was just like Mike Teavee! And Severus said that we could get Neville the  _ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _ book so he can read it too and then we can shrink and play… Oh. Maybe he only said we’d get him the book. Well, I know how to make Shrinking Solution now, so I can just make some for Neville and me—”

The amount of students immediately yelling “No!” caused Severus and several other professors to look in their direction in surprise.

* * *

Saturday morning after breakfast, Severus waited patiently for Hermione to go around the tables in the Great Hall, hugging nearly every student at Hogwarts. 

“What time is her parents’ portkey from Canada?” Filius wanted to know. 

“Half two,” Severus replied. “Hopefully we can leave here before lunch,” he muttered under his breath, watching his sister make her rounds. Finally she was finished, and the pair were able to leave the castle. They spent part of the day in London before going to the Ministry to meet the Grangers on their return from across the pond.

“Mummy! Daddy!” Hermione squealed as soon as she saw her parents appear in the Portkey Terminal. “I missed you so much!” She launched herself into their arms, trying her best to hug and kiss them both at the same time. 

“Oh my darling girl, I missed you too!” Helen cried, hugging her daughter tightly. “Did you have fun with your brother at Hogwarts this week?”

“Ever so much fun! Felix and Charlie told me all about dragons, and Badeea introduced me to more portraits and showed me how to paint cats, and Tonks played with me like Mike Teavee, and Severus let me brew potions with Penny, and now I just can’t wait to go to Hogwarts for real!”

“It sounds like you had a fine time,” David laughed, not noticing the pale look on Severus’ face at her mention of Tonks and Mike Teavee. “Let’s get home and you can tell us all about it. We’ve brought you both some things from Canada, too.”

Back at the Grangers’ home, Hermione oohed and ahhed over the gifts her parents had brought. For her and Neville there were moose plushies in Canadian Mountie outfits, teddy bears in tiny red jumpers with a maple leaf embroidered on the front, and matching jumpers for the children themselves. For Severus, they’d brought a bottle of Crown Royal Canadian Whisky and a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey. The adults all laughed when Hermione pointed out that it should have said  _ ‘leaves’  _ instead of  _ ‘leafs’. _

“I do have to tell you…” Severus started, then stopped to clear his throat. “There was an… incident… this week.”

“Severus said a bad bad word,” Hermione said seriously. “It was  _ very _ naughty.”

Her brother snorted and shook his head in exasperation. “Alright lass. There may have been  _ two _ incidents.” David laughed heartily at this, and Helen gathered Hermione onto her lap as she snickered as well.

_ “Someone _ woke up at half four in the morning, and decided to watch me as I slept until morning. Scared me half to death when I woke up to find her staring at me,” Severus admitted. 

“Oh Hermione, you didn’t,” Helen said, shooting David a dark look for his guffaws. “What have I told you about lie-ins?”

“I didn’t wake him up, Mummy! I was just  _ waiting  _ for him to wake up. But then I went back to sleep so it was alright.”

“Yes lass, it was alright. And I was sorry for what I said as well. But the other incident… I’d allowed Hermione to brew in one of my classes. The third year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class is particularly well-behaved, and the potion they were brewing was relatively harmless…”

“And I shrunk down just like Mike Teavee, Mummy!”

“What?” Helen exclaimed, looking at Severus in shock. 

“One of the students tripped, spilling Shrinking Solution over herself and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey was able to reverse the effects almost immediately, and as you can see she’s no worse for the wear. In fact, she even seems to view it as the highlight of her week. I must admit, I’ve never been so scared…”

“You poor dear,” Helen murmured, seeing the look on Severus’ face. “Parenting is never easy, is it?”

“Don’t be silly, Mummy. Severus is my  _ brother,  _ remember?”

* * *

**1988**

Hermione and Neville attended their lessons dutifully, both excelling under their various tutors. By the time Hermione was eight and Neville was seven, they’d added French alongside Latin during languages, and had just begun fencing as well. Their ‘muggle studies’ tutor, as Augusta referred to her, had been pleasantly surprised by their progress. Both children were now a year ahead of their peers in most subjects, and were even more advanced in reading and English. 

Nancy Smythe, the sister of a muggleborn witch, was a highly recommended children’s governess. She was an older woman, planning on retiring soon, and had taken the post specifically because she only met with the children three times a week. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, they had lessons on magical history, politics, and etiquette; things Miss Nancy couldn’t teach them. 

Hermione and Neville adored the woman. Augusta found in her a contemporary; although she had no children of her own, she’d been widowed around the same time as the Longbottom matriarch, and they related well even though one was magical and one was muggle. Her soft voice and no-nonsense demeanor had David half-convinced the children were being taught by Mary Poppins, much to Helen’s aggravation. 

Miss Nancy never failed to miss a fencing class or dancing lesson, but after the first interclub practice she swore off Muay Thai forever. Augusta had been concerned by the violence involved at first, but David’s explanation on Muay Thai being the most efficient martial art made sense. Besides, she reasoned to herself, there may come a time that they were disarmed and still had to defend themselves. Perhaps, had her son and his wife known such an art… 

Shortly before Neville’s eighth birthday, Hermione received an owl from Felix Rosier. She’d kept up correspondence with many of the students she’d befriended during her stay at Hogwarts, Felix among them. This letter, however, contained the news that he was returning to England for a visit. He’d spent the last year as an apprentice dragonologist in Peru. 

Hermione immediately invited him to her next interclub practice, excitedly telling him that he’d finally get to see ‘the art of eight limbs’ that she’d told him about the year before, and that at the end of the night the grown-ups would fight. A-Class was quite a bit more advanced than her and Neville’s level, and she couldn’t wait to get to that point. 

Augusta insisted on a formal dinner for Hermione’s guest; it would be the perfect chance for the children to practice what they’d learned in their etiquette lessons, and Tuffet was thrilled at the opportunity to show off his culinary skills. 

Felix grinned when Hermione was reprimanded for attempting to rush to his side when he arrived through the floo, but stifled the smile quickly when the Longbottom matriarch turned her eagle eye in his direction. 

“Madam Longbottom, thank you for having me in your home.”

“I knew your grandparents, quite well, actually. Your grandfather was a rogue in his youth, but your grandmother was a lovely girl,” Augusta stated, then turned to the girl who was nearly shaking with excitement. “Go hug the boy before you explode, child. We’ll work on your restraint.”

Felix laughed then, and Hermione ran to throw her arms around him. “You’re getting big, Baby Snape! But Madam Longbottom is right; you’ll never make it in the snake pit if you can’t keep calm.”

“I’ve never seen a less-Slytherin child in all my life,” Augusta sniffed. “She does try, though. I can’t fault her for that.”

After the introductions were made and the delicious dinner was had, the group made their way through the floo to the Grangers’ home so that they could drive to Worsley Muay Thai Gym. Felix had never been in a car before, nor a muggle home, and found the entire experience disconcerting. Severus held him back before he could follow the others into the gym. 

“Hand me your wand, Mr Rosier.”

“Sir?” Felix asked, surprised. 

“Your… wand.”

“May I ask why?” he said, confused but still handing over the slim piece of wood to his former professor. Severus smirked at him. 

“Judging by your reaction to a vehicle, I wonder if you will be able to refrain from using magic during the evening’s… entertainment. This is simply a precautionary measure.”

Felix scoffed, but followed the dark man into the gym. They quickly found their seats with Augusta and the Grangers, the children already having gone to the changing rooms. Felix was amazed at the camaraderie of the muggles; it seemed everyone knew everyone else, and that adults and children alike were there to watch the interclub practice. 

Soon, Hermione walked into the ring. Felix grinned at her outfit; she was wearing shiny, loose, Slytherin green shorts, a black top, and had on boxing gloves as well as head and shin guards. She bowed to each side of the square ring, and waited for the referee to signal the fight had begun. 

“She’s not… that’s… that’s a boy!” Felix stammered. “She’s not going to fight a boy, is she?”

“Fight and win!” David chuckled beside the young man. “This is just a practice, though. Nothing serious.”

When the bell rang, Felix watched in terror as Baby Snape physically fought against another child. He barely paid attention as her father explained her various jabs, hooks, crosses, and roundhouse kicks, instead internally cursing his Head of House for taking his wand. He wanted nothing more than to stop what was happening. 

Finally, it was over, and she was victorious. Then he had to watch the same thing happen again with Neville, who was fighting against a child even bigger than the one Hermione had opposed. When the two laughing children appeared beside them, fresh from their fights, Felix was still pale and sweating.

“Felix! Did you see?” Hermione cried, climbing up onto his lap. “I won!”

“I saw,” he replied, shaking his head. “I don’t know what… yes, Baby Snape. I saw. You did very well! I think. I’m not sure. But you won! Congratulations! And you as well, Neville, good job!”

Neville grinned at the confused man, and said, “It was fun for being practice. I can’t wait until we don’t have to wear head guards anymore!”

“Bloody hell,” Felix muttered, only to be reprimanded by both Hermione and her mother. 

“Wait until the older, A-Class fighters get in the ring,” David laughed. “It’s still just an interclub practice, but you’ll get to see more of what a regular fight would look like.”

* * *

Later that evening, after the children had gone to bed, the three men gathered in the Grangers’ den for a drink. 

“Your wand,” Severus drawled, handing the younger man back his piece of maple. 

“Thank you, sir,” Felix replied with feeling. “And thank you for taking it.”

“Understood.”

David snorted. “I can see how it would be… disconcerting, for someone who has no knowledge of martial arts to watch the children tonight.”

“I don’t quite understand why you want them to know how to fight, sir,” Felix replied hesitantly. “They’re magical…”

“Ahh. But, if someone takes your wand, could you still defend yourself?” David wanted to know. 

“I’d like to think—” Suddenly, he was disarmed. Severus slowly stood and walked over to him, pointing his wand at his face. 

“Would you like to see if you can defend yourself now?” Severus sneered. 

“I see your point,” Felix muttered. 

“You’re in Peru, yeah?” David went on as if the threat hadn’t happened. “If you’re interested, you could look into South American martial arts. Practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira, and Grima should all be relatively easy to find. Mastering them; now that depends on how much work you put into it.”

“I’ll do that, sir. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Special thanks to DrewMarigold, who helped with the Canadian souvenirs, and also didn’t make fun of me for thinking Ontario was a city near Seattle. It is neither of those things.

And check out the new fanart from jewelcrystal! She's so freaking talented!!! I've included the originals she used as well. Thanks so much, jewelcrystal! I love it so so so much!!!

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Black Lives Matter. Trans rights are human rights. And for the love of god, wear a freaking mask. 
> 
> Beta love: Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass. I was too late in finishing this to get it to my poor, horribly abused (by me) beta in any sort of timeframe for her to have a chance to go over it, so apologies if it’s not up to snuff.

**1989**

The summer of Hermione’s ninth year, Severus took the Grangers and Neville on a camping trip to the Forest of Dean. Augusta had gracefully declined, but lent them a rather extravagant magical tent for their trip. David was an experienced camper, Helen his reluctant companion, and the older man was thrilled by the idea of a potions-ingredient-gathering camping trip. 

Severus had planned on replenishing his stores with the fresh ingredients that could be found in Puzzlewood, an ancient area of the Forest of Dean. He generally spent a week there every five years or so, and this time had decided to invite his… family, he supposed. 

When they reached the campground, Severus surreptitiously cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on the area and prepared to magically set up the borrowed tent. To his surprise, David stopped him. 

“What are you doing, son? You can’t set up a tent with magic! That’s… why, that’s cheating!” he spluttered.

“Is it?” Severus asked, baffled. 

“Magic is wonderful, don’t get me wrong, but… we’re men, Severus. We sleep on the ground and piss on the trees. Not pitching the tent by hand just doesn’t seem like camping.”

“Mm, I’m rather not sure how to set up a tent without magic…”

“Oh David,” Helen broke in. “You’re being ridiculous. Go ahead, dear. Get us set up,” she said to Severus, patting him on the cheek as she walked past carrying a large hamper. Severus stifled a grin, and had the tent set up in a trice. While Helen expressed her delight over the three-bedroom tent, complete with a sitting room and fully appointed kitchen and bath, David walked around with an odd look on his face. 

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

“Mm. It is.”

“We’re in a TARDIS.”

Severus snorted. “Time-travel _is_ possible, but only for a few hours at a time, and not with a tent.”

“This is… blimey, Severus. This is brilliant. But this is _not_ camping. Good god, man, the furniture is nicer than what we’ve at home!”

Just then, Hermione and Neville raced into the tent, each wearing a rucksack and carrying a potions ingredient kit. Neville kept going through the sitting room, but Hermione skidded to a stop near her father. 

“Daddy, it’s bigger on the inside!” she exclaimed. 

“That’s what I said!”

“Oh this is ever so much fun! It’s like we’re camping in the TARDIS!”

“That is _not_ what I said,” David grumbled.

* * *

After a quick lunch of sandwiches and crisps, Severus told the children to bring their potions ingredient kits to the sitting room. As they placed their new leather satchels on the table in front of the sofa, Severus rose to bring his in from the third bedroom as well. 

Hermione and Neville each had a handsome leather bag with two large pockets on the front, a smaller pocket on each side, and a large flap over the top that closed with a brass buckle. There was a place inside to store an ingredient journal, quills, and ink. 

They watched with wide eyes as Severus returned and placed his potions bag on the table beside their own. Much larger, black dragonhide instead of brown leather, and with shining silver findings, the Potions Master’s bag had hard sides and numerous compartments all over it. 

“This is a professional potions ingredient kit,” Severus informed the children. “Yours are spelled to be impervious to liquids and to resist being overly-jostled, but this case has a few more enchantments than that. Each compartment is held at a specific temperature and humidity level, appropriate for certain ingredients that are susceptible to minute changes in such things, and they also keep volatile ingredients from reacting with each other. It allows for one to carry both Ashwinder eggs and Erumpent horn, for example. Ashwinder eggs are extremely flammable, and Erumpent horn contains a highly explosive fluid. I do not imagine I have to tell you how bad it would be were those two ingredients to come into contact accidentally.” He raised a brow as he looked down at the children, who were hanging on his every word. After teaching Potions for so long to the disinterested dunderheads of Hogwarts, it was odd for him to have such an attentive audience. His sister and her best friend never failed to warm his heart by their absolute devotion to learning. 

“We won’t be collecting anything volatile this week, although there are several plants that are poisonous, so do wear your dragonhide gloves. I’ve spoken with your parents, lass, and with your Gran, Neville; they’ve all agreed you’re old enough now for these.” Severus handed them each a rolled set of potions knives. “These are not toys, and they certainly are _never_ to be used as weapons. In fact, the only one you’ll be using this week is the harvesting knife. It has a curved blade, and is used for cutting tough stems and roots. If you come across something that you can’t cut through, call for me or for David, and we’ll help you.”

“Call for me anyway,” David stage-whispered. “I want a shot at that billhook knife of his.”

“Daddy!” Hermione giggled. “Severus _just_ said knives aren’t toys!”

Soon, the men and the children prepared to leave the tent in search of plants used for potions. Before they could go, Helen called out, “Don't forget the bug repellant!”

“Right, love,” David replied, and left to get it from the bag he’d placed in one of the bedrooms. 

“Bug repellant?” Severus asked. 

“To keep you from being eaten alive by ticks and midges,” Helen explained, just as David returned. 

“Mm, there’s a charm for that,” he replied, looking at the aerosol can distrustfully. “What is… bug repellant… made of?”

“Rather a lot of toxic chemicals,” David said cheerfully, tossing the can away over his shoulder. “Charm away, son.”

“Men sleep on the ground, piss on the trees, and charm away bugs, yeah?” Severus said quietly enough that the children wouldn’t overhear, making David laugh.

* * *

“Hermione, over here,” Neville called. “I’ve found a patch of Asphodel!”

Hermione rushed to where Neville was pointing, and dropped her bag to the ground. She pulled out her plant journal, and double checked the flowers against the drawing in the book. 

“Please don’t think I doubted you, Neville. I just want to make sure I know how to identify plants in the wild,” she hurried to explain. “Although I can’t imagine a time when I’d need to and you not be with me,” she added with a laugh. 

Neville shrugged. “Still, it’s good practice. We don’t grow Wormwood at the greenhouses; it’s the only one on the list I’m not familiar with. Why don’t you see if you can find it? I won’t even look for it at all.”

“Don’t be silly! That’s the one you should _definitely_ find!” Hermione unrolled her knife set and removed the harvesting knife. The curved blade made it easy to cut through the woody stem of the tall plant, and the pair carefully placed the white flowers in an unbreakable jar.

“I’ll look for Valerian and Cowbane, you look for Wormwood and Hemlock, and we’ll both look for Lavender.”

“Alright,” Neville agreed. “Lavender should be easy, so that makes sense.”

Once they’d carefully packed away their find and replaced their knives in the kits, they moved on to another part of the forest. Puzzlewood had an otherworldly feel to it, as if it had been there since before time was measured in days. Ancient rocks rose from the ground, only to be reclaimed by moss and lichen. Even the trees seemed ethereal, as if they themselves had magic of their own. 

By the time they’d found Hemlock, Lavender, and Cowbane, Severus and David had been even more productive. Numerous jars containing various poisonous plants, toxic mushrooms, and magical plants David had never seen before now filled Severus’ bag. The Potions Master was currently sat on the ground, nearly in tears of laughter as he watched David chasing after Bouncing bulbs. The man had tripped coming down the conjured ladder with a basket full of Dirigible plums, knocking over the container of bulbs in the process. 

“Damn it, man, stop laughing and help me! I’ve already lost the plums, but I think we can save the bulbs—”

“Language, Daddy!” Hermione announced as she and Neville came into the clearing. “Whatever are you doing?”

“Hermione! Thank god. You and Neville help me catch these ruddy bulbs before they get away. Hurry, darling. Your brother is having a fit and is no help at all.”

The two children scrambled to grab the Bouncing bulbs as they literally bounced on the ground in all angles; their oblong shape and pointed end meant they shot off in surprising directions. When most of the bulbs had been recovered, David sheepishly handed the basket back to the still chuckling Severus. 

“Sorry about that, son. Can’t imagine how I slipped.”

“Mm, the entertainment more than made up for it, I assure you,” Severus replied, much to Hermione and Neville’s delight.

* * *

**1990**

Over the New Year celebration, Hermione and Neville had hatched a plan for Severus’ birthday. Since school resumed the day before the auspicious date, the two families planned to come together on the sixth instead of the ninth to celebrate his thirtieth birthday. 

Neville had grown a spleenwart plant from seed for the man as a gift, planting it months ago and tending it faithfully in one of the Longbottom greenhouses. Spleenwart was becoming harder to find as of late, thus driving the price up exponentially. It wasn’t used in many potions, but having a ready supply would always be welcomed. 

Hermione also produced a handmade gift for her brother. When Augusta had learned of her penchant for drawing and interest in magical portraits, she immediately placed Hermione with a magical art tutor while Neville took his Heir lessons. She wasn’t to the point where her paintings could be brought to life yet; however she still managed to create a lovely portrait of the pair, set amongst the gardens at Longbottom Hall. 

Neville had spent the night at the Grangers, with the intention of helping Hermione decorate for the party the following day. Helen purchased silver and green balloons and crepe paper at Hermione’s insistence that her brother have ‘the best birthday party ever.’ Tuffet had arrived early that morning to assist, his large eyes even more round at the sight of the odd decor, but gamely charmed the balloons to float and helped the children hang crepe paper streamers all over the sitting room. 

Helen and Tuffet then supervised the baking of Severus’ birthday cake. The madeira sponge turned out quite lovely, but the buttercream icing had Helen raising a brow. 

“Dear, are you _sure_ black icing is the way to go?”

“Yes, Mum! It’s Severus’ favorite colour. We’re going to put green potion bottles on top.”

“And you can’t frost the cake with green and make black potion bottles?”

Neville scrunched up his nose and replied, “I don’t think there’s very many potions that are black, Mrs Granger.”

“It’s Helen, dear, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. And I suppose you’re right,” she said with a sigh as the boy grinned at her. “Well, just be sure to brush and floss after you eat. It wouldn’t do to stain your teeth.”

* * *

Knowing how her brother felt about crowds, Hermione kept the guest list small. Along with Neville and his Gran, she invited Cynthia, Kingsley, Albus, and Minerva to the party. Hermione had wanted to invite all the heads of house, but understood at least two had to stay at the castle with the students who had remained behind for Christmas hols. After writing to Minnie, she found out that only three Ravenclaws and four Hufflepuff students had stayed, so her decision on whom to invite was rather easy. 

The guests began arriving at half five, and David pulled a rather uncomfortable looking Severus into the den just as Helen announced the meal was ready to be served. 

“I’d thought you’d tell us in your own time, son, but it’s dawned on me that I’ve never told you about my parents.”

Severus blinked. “Mm?”

“They passed well before Hermione was born; in fact, Mum died before I met Helen. _Mother,_ however, was at the wedding.”

“I… I’m not sure what you…”

“I wanted you to know we don’t buy into that nonsense that some daft tossers believe, thinking people should have restrictions on who they’re attracted to, son.” David patted a wild-eyed and slightly panicking Severus on the shoulder as he passed the man, heading for the dining room. “Just in your own time, now.”

A few minutes later, Severus stiffly made his way to the dining room as well. No mention was made when he sat slightly closer to Kingsley than was socially expected, much to Severus’ relief, although Kingsley did seem to be especially delighted by the proximity. 

After the meal, which included all of Severus’ favorites, Tuffet brought out the cake. Helen quickly pointed out that Hermione and Neville both baked it and had spent most of the afternoon decorating it themselves, hoping to stave off any poor reactions to its… questionable color scheme. 

“Oh my,” Minerva could be heard saying quietly when she caught sight of the black cake. 

“Lass, Neville… this is… thank you both, so very much. I quite like it,” Severus said, attempting to hold back a laugh at the monstrosity before him. “The potions bottles are a nice touch.”

“Mum wanted us to frost it in green and make the potions black,” Hermione admitted. “But Neville said not a lot of potions are black.”

“Smart lad,” Severus replied. “Not many are. This is lovely. Thank you both. Now, shall we cut into it?”

“No!” Hermione and Neville gasped simultaneously. “We’ve not done your candles yet!” Neville added. 

“We’ll burn the house down,” Severus grumbled, making everyone laugh. 

“Your sister asked me about magical candles in her letter, Severus, and I offered to conjure some that won't pose a risk,” Albus stated, waving his wand over the cake. Suddenly thirty tall, thin, silver candles were alight on top of the cake. Severus sighed in resignation as the group began to sing, then gamely blew out his candles. 

“What did you wish for, son?” David wanted to know as Tuffet began serving the cake. 

“Dad!” Hermione said, scandalized. “You can’t ask that! It won’t come true!” Severus flushed as Kingsley whispered something into his ear, and David gave him a knowing smirk. 

“Sorry, dear. I’d quite forgotten about that rule, what with you and Neville being able to wish all over the place. As soon as we’re done in here, I think it’s time for presents, don’t you?”

Soon, the rather full group made their way back to the sitting room where a pile of gifts awaited Severus. From David he received a voucher for Manchester City F.C. tickets, as well as for the Falmouth Falcons. Helen gave him several books about muggle pharmacology, something he’d mentioned being interested in, as well as some on muggle holistic medicine. Augusta gifted him a rather nice pair of leather gloves, and a matching hat and scarf set. Minerva handed over her usual gift of a bottle of Highland Park single malt, and Albus received an eye roll at his gift of luridly coloured socks. 

Cynthia surprised him when he opened her gift of a handsome set of quills. The black swan feathers and silver nibs weren’t ostentatious by any means, but were in fact something he would have chosen himself. 

“Thank you, Cynthia. This is quite nice,” Severus said, honesty colouring his tone. 

Cynthia grinned at his response. “I had help,” she admitted. “Kings may have pointed me in the right direction.”

Severus looked at Kingsley, who said, “It goes along with my gift, Severus. Here, open it next.”

As he peeled away the paper and opened the box, he found a set of ink bottles with silver scrollwork along the bottoms that matched the nibs perfectly. The three bottles were filled with the deepest black ink, the red he used for grading, and an emerald green he favored for correspondence. 

“Oh, those are lovely,” Minerva said, peering over at the gift. “Wherever did you find them?”

“Scrivenshaft's, if you can believe it,” Kingsley replied with his rich laugh. 

“Thank you,” Severus said quietly to the man sitting by his side.

“Here’s mine,” Neville announced, having come back into the room after slipping out unnoticed. “I wasn’t able to wrap it, as you can see, but—”

“Is that _spleenwart?”_ Severus said, cutting off the boy in his shock. 

“Yeah—yes, sir,” Neville replied, changing his words at a glare from his grandmother. 

“Lad, how much did this cost you? I can’t accept this,” Severus spluttered. 

“I grew it myself,” Neville admitted, still holding the potted plant and trying not to scuff his toes on the floor as he spoke. “From seed. Before the prices went up. It still wasn’t very common, so I thought you’d like it…”

“Neville, this is wonderful! Come here, lad. Thank you so much.” Severus opened his arms and Neville crossed the room for a hug. “Pomona is going to be beside herself when I show her this,” he added, snickering wickedly at the thought. 

“Wait until you see Hermione’s gift!” Neville announced, fairly bouncing in place. “Hers is the best yet!”

“Oh Neville, don’t be silly,” Hermione replied, blushing madly. She handed over a large, flat, rectangular package to her brother, who carefully pulled away the wrappings. When he saw the portrait painted within, he gasped softly and placed a hand on his chest. 

“Oh, lass,” he whispered. It was the pair of them, sitting on a garden bench outside of Longbottom Hall. He recognized the area immediately. They were smiling at each other, surrounded by flowers, and the sight nearly took his breath away. Intellectually he knew it wasn’t the most skilled painting ever created, but it was by far his favorite, and the most meaningful gift he’d ever received. 

Hermione glanced at Neville, who nodded at her. “We have one more gift for you, but we need your help,” Hermione said. 

“Mm?” Severus replied, tearing his eyes away from her painting. 

“I need you to remove my bracelet, and for Neville’s Gran to remove his.”

“Whatever for, lass?” Severus wanted to know, worry clouding his face. Hermione pulled the painting away and handed it to Neville, then climbed up into her brother’s lap. 

“Neville and I talked it over, and we want to try to wish your parents back for your birthday. Well, my biological parents, too, I guess. But that way, you can have them back. I know you must miss them, Severus. I’d miss Mum and Dad ever so much if they were gone.”

Severus felt his face fall and his heart break in two at her words. He didn’t notice David and Augusta ushering everyone from the room to give them privacy, nor did he notice Helen come sit by his side.

“Oh, lass,” Severus whispered. “You can’t bring back the dead. And even if you could… I wouldn’t want you to.”

Hermione gasped. 

“My— _our_ mother was a pureblood witch, as you know. But she… was not…” he broke off, only to begin again a different way. “Our father was not a nice man, Hermione. Not like your Dad at all. He was cruel, and violent, and... used to drink too much at the local pub, then would come home and beat mother and me. Mother was a witch. She could have stopped it, but… she didn’t. I don’t know why she never raised her wand to him, but she didn’t. She died having you, because he’d beaten her while she was pregnant. I nearly lost you both that night. I love you so much, Hermione, but… even if you _could_ bring them back, I don’t... want you to.”

Hermione reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes, and he crushed her to his chest. David returned to the room to find Helen holding both of their children as they sobbed in each other’s arms. Helen looked up at her husband, anguish on her face, and he sighed softly as he crossed the room towards them. 

“I’ve sent everyone home; they all said to tell you goodbye. Neville and Augusta will call tomorrow,” he said gently, coming to sit on the other side of Severus and wrapping an arm around the younger man. 

“I’m so sorry I’ve ruined your birthday,” Hermione sniveled, still crying as she spoke. 

“Lass, you did no such thing,” Severus insisted. “You had no way of knowing; you weren’t raised by them. You have brilliant, kind parents, and you are a brilliant, kind girl. You wanted me to have the same thing you have. And truly, I do. I have you, and you told me the first day we met that I could share your Mummy and Daddy with you, remember?”

Hermione grinned through her tears. “So you do have brilliant and kind parents.”

Severus met David’s eyes as he said, “Yes, lass. Yes I do.”

* * *

**A/N 2:** JewelCrystal has done it again! Check out these AMAZEBALLS manips she made for Chapters 6 and 7!!! I just can't tell y'all how honored I am that she does these!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it, y’all! The last chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! There will definitely be a sequel, don’t worry. As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights. 
> 
> Portions taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. You’ll be able to tell where. 
> 
> Beta love: ambigiousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass. 

**1990**

The morning of the nineteenth of September dawned clear and bright. Hermione awoke in her bed, and was reaching for her well-loved copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ on the night table when she suddenly remembered. It was her birthday. She was eleven today. She would finally get her wand!

Leaping out of the bed, she raced to get ready for the day. Slipping on a set of pale blue robes, she made her way to the loo for her morning ablutions and to wrestle her hair into submission. It was certainly easier to deal with now that she knew not to brush it, but still seemed to somewhat have a mind of its own. 

By the time she made it downstairs, her brother had arrived from Scotland. Severus had taken the day off from Hogwarts to personally deliver her letter, as well as to accompany the family to Ollivander’s. 

“Severus!” Hermione cried, rushing across the room to give him a hug. Severus grinned at how she was finally tall enough to hug him around the waist, but was still just as enthusiastic about it as she had been at six. 

“Happy birthday, lass,” he chuckled, hugging her back tightly. 

“Come here, Hermione, I’m _so_ proud,” David said, coming over to hug his daughter. “Happy birthday, my darling.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” she replied, smiling as he enveloped her in his arms. “Where’s Mum?”

“Right here, dear,” Helen said, walking into the kitchen and hugging her as well. “I was just waiting for these two to arrive.” Augusta and Neville followed her into the room. “Happy birthday, darling girl.”

“Neville!” Hermione bounced across the room to hug her best friend and greet his grandmother. The Longbottoms were now as close as family to the Grangers, and it was unthinkable that either side should miss a birthday. 

“Hullo, Hermione. Happy birthday. Get your letter yet?” Neville wanted to know. 

“I’ve got it here, lass,” Severus said before she could reply. “Minnie gave it to me before I left, and sends her wishes for a happy birthday as well.”

“Oh my,” Hermione said reverently, taking the heavy parchment envelope from her brother. “It’s really here, isn’t it? I’m _actually_ going to Hogwarts.”

Augusta laughed out loud, surprising them all. “Did you really think you wouldn’t get a letter, child? You broke through ancient wards at the age of six! Well? Open it up and read it to us.”

Hermione’s eyes roved over the emerald green ink on the front of the envelope. It was addressed to: 

> _Miss H. Granger_
> 
> _The Second Bedroom_
> 
> _32 Hazel Avenue_
> 
> _Worsley_
> 
> _Manchester_

Slowly, she broke the red wax seal on the yellowed parchment, and took out the letter inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and read:

> HOGWARTS SCHOOL 
> 
> _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY
> 
> Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore
> 
> _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_
> 
> Dear Miss Granger,
> 
> We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.
> 
> Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.
> 
> Yours sincerely,
> 
> Minerva McGonagall
> 
> Deputy Headmistress
> 
> P.S. Happy birthday, dear. I look forward to having you as my newest lion cub in Gryffindor, no matter what that brother of yours says.

Hermione lifted her eyes from the parchment and looked at her brother. Hesitantly, she asked, “Do… do you think Minnie’s right? That I won’t be in Slytherin?”

Severus softened his face and took a deep breath before he replied.

“Oh lass, as much as I know you wish it were so, you’re not going to be in Slytherin. Neither one of you will be in my house,” he said, gesturing to Neville as well. “Your intelligence and loyalty would make you a fine match for both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but I’m rather sure Minnie is right. You’re bound for the lion’s den. Both of you are. Between your personalities, the Muay Thai training, your wish magic… there’s really no doubt, lass.”

“I’ll just have to make a cunning argument to the Sorting Hat, then, and convince it—”

“Severus Snape!” Augusta interjected, appalled. “You’ve _told_ them about the sorting?”

“Er, yes—”

“You’ve broken _years_ of tradition, young man. I cannot imagine why you thought _that_ a ‘cunning’ plan.”

“Right, well. You see, she asked me—”

“And you are a _head_ of _house!”_

“Mm, quite, but the children were—”

“None of your excuses, now. Neville, Hermione, you _shan’t_ tell a soul on the train or the boats about the Sorting. That is supposed to be a _secret.”_

“What boats, Gran?” Neville asked curiously. 

“We get to take a boat? How exciting! Where will we go? Is that how we get from the train to the castle? Oh Neville, this sounds like ever so much fun!”

Helen and David started chuckling at the odd look on Augusta’s face when she realized she’d just let another secret slip. 

“Yes, well. Regardless, we must remove your bracelet before you get your wand. Neville, if you can behave responsibly for the next year, I shall remove yours now as well,” Augusta stated, deftly changing the subject. 

“I rather liked the idea of the protections,” David sighed. “Right. Severus, if you would, please?”

Augusta and Severus each grasped the bracelets on the children’s arms. They glowed for a moment, before being able to be gently slipped over their hands. Hermione and Neville rubbed their wrists, not used to the sensation of them being exposed. 

“I shall return these to Algie,” Augusta said decisively. “Perhaps his department can tinker with them so they can still be used for the protective enchantments, but without the magical shields.”

“That’s a lovely idea,” Helen said. “Thank you, Augusta. I’ll feel ever so much better about not seeing the children from September until Christmas if I know they’re still protected.”

* * *

After breakfast, they traveled by floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and then into Diagon Alley. Hermione was beside herself with excitement. As they walked towards the south end of the alley, the two children chattered constantly about what type of wand they thought she would get. 

“Willow is supposed to be a good match for those with a willingness to learn,” Hermione said. 

“And beech would fit you well, too. But then again, so would sycamore.”

“What kind do you think you’ll get, Neville?”

“Gran wants me to use my dad’s wand,” he admitted. “She says it’s a great honor.”

“But _The Way of the Wand_ said the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around,” Hermione replied, confused. “As far as I can tell, the book says your dad’s wand would have chosen him, not you. Are you sure you shouldn’t have a new one?”

Neville shrugged, not knowing what to say. As much as he wanted to honor his father, he did rather want to have one that had specifically chosen him. 

Soon, their group reached the wand shop. David whistled in amazement at reading the sign above the door. 

“Since 328 BC? Blimey. They must really know their stuff.” 

“The Ollivander family have always been wandmakers,” Augusta informed him. “They do, in fact, ‘know their stuff’ quite well.”

Upon entering the tiny shop, the Grangers and Neville looked around in amazement. Shelf after shelf full of long slim boxes were all along the walls, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. There was a dusty chair in the corner, and a rickety table in the rear of the room that served as a counter. All other available space was taken up with shelves for boxes of wands. 

A man came through the curtain behind the table at the back. Helen tried not to stare; she had become rather comfortable in the magical world, but the ethereal quality of the aged man was hard to look away from. David had no such compunction, and gaped at the man’s long, wispy white hair and pale, silvery eyes. 

“Augusta Longbottom, nine and a half inches long, rather rigid, made of fir. I trust you keep it in good working order?”

“Correct,” Augusta replied with a nod. “One of your first, I assume.”

“Not at all, madam. Time has been far kinder to you than to I. I believe I’d finished my apprenticeship at least a decade before you first came into my shop.” 

Augusta nearly cracked a smile at his words, making Helen snicker. 

“Severus Snape, eleven and three quarter inches long, ebony, dragon heartstring core. Very powerful wand. Still serving you well?”

“It is,” he replied. “But we are here for my sister’s wand today.”

“Ahh yes. Well now, come closer, Miss Snape.”

“It’s Granger, actually, sir,” Hermione said, walking towards Mr Ollivander. “Hermione Granger. I’m pleased to meet you.”

“How curious. And it is indeed a pleasure. Which is your wand arm?”

Hermione held up her right arm, and watched with wide eyes as she was measured from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and finally around her head by a magical tape measure that moved on its own. 

“I assume your brother has filled you in on the properties of wands?” Mr Ollivander stated as he gathered various boxes from the shelves. 

“Oh yes, sir. And I’ve read _The Way of the Wand_ several times. Wandlore is just so fascinating! To think, no two wands will ever be the same, just like no two phoenixes, unicorns, or dragons are the same, and no two wandwood trees are ever the same, and—”

“Dear, I rather think Mr Ollivander already knows this,” Helen said gently. 

“Yes, Mum,” Hermione said, flushing slightly as she was measured between her nostrils. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Not at all. I find it refreshing when young people take an interest in my craft. Right then. Try this one. Sycamore and Phoenix. Nine and a half inches. Rather bendy. Give it a wave.” 

Hermione did as he asked, excited to try, but to no result. Mr Ollivander took it back quickly. 

“Not a match. Try this. Willow and unicorn, eleven inches exactly. Nice and supple.”

Again, she waved the wand about only to have it snatched from her hands and another one placed therein. 

“Vine wood, dragon heartstring, ten and three quarter inches. Swishy. Go on, give it a wave.”

This time when Hermione waved the wand, she felt a warmth course through her fingers and travel up her arm. When she waved it around, an arc of gold and silver sparkles shot out of the end, crackling like a firework on Bonfire Night. 

“Bravo! Yes yes, well done!” Mr Ollivander said, clapping wildly as the others oohed and ahhed over her match. Hermione was still grinning as her father paid the shopkeeper seven galleons, and happily showed her new wand to her brother and her best friend. 

“Sir? May I ask you a question about wands?” Hermione asked as they were preparing to leave. 

“Of course.”

“How common is it for a parent’s wand to be right for their child?”

Mr Ollivander stroked his chin. “Many families do use familial wands. Especially if they don’t have the means to purchase a new one. But it is rare that you’ll find a good match. The wand chooses the wizard, you see. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, er, well…” Hermione stumbled over how to answer the wandmaker, and Neville came to her rescue. 

“I’m planning on using my dad’s wand,” he said, diplomatically not mentioning that it was his grandmother’s idea. 

“Oh? Let me see… Frank Longbottom, acacia, twelve and three quarter inches, unicorn tail hair core. Springy, rather sensitive. Bring it in when you turn eleven, and I can make sure it’s right for you. Acacia doesn’t tend to like being passed on.”

“Thank you ever so much, sir,” Hermione said, then turned to her friend. “I’ll feel so much better about you using a familial wand if you get it checked, Neville,” she gushed. 

Severus watched the entire conversation happen with a raised brow and a slight grin. When he overheard Neville quietly give his thanks to Hermione as they left the shop, his grin turned into a smirk. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly off from the group. 

“That was well done, lass. A very Slytherin solution to a problem.”

Hermione shrugged. “I learned from the best,” she said with a smile. “Although really, I just didn’t want to hurt Neville’s Gran’s feelings. You know how she gets about Frank and Neville, but I just couldn’t let him go off to school with a wand that wasn’t well matched with him.”

“Mm, yes. Quite well done indeed. Although I do want you to be cautious about being so eager to show how much you’ve learned once you get to Hogwarts, lass. The professors already know how clever you are; you don’t need to prove it to them. Just quietly do your best.”

“I… but what if…”

“Hermione. A true Slytherin would not race to answer questions first, or offer to assist others without being asked. I know you want to help everyone you meet, but sometimes, caution is the better part of valor. Let someone else be first. If no one else knows the answer, _then_ you may offer it. I want you to have a happier time than I did at school, and alienating your peers is not a good way to achieve that.”

“I understand,” she sighed. “I’ll try my best, Severus. I promise.”

“Good lass. Now let us catch up to your parents. Perhaps after the bookstore, we can talk them into Fortescues.”

* * *

Hermione handed her supply list to her mother when they entered Flourish and Blotts. It had been decided that the adults would gather the required first year books, whilst Hermione and Neville picked out several others for some light reading. Everyone knew they would spend hours in the shop otherwise. 

The children had been limited to five books each, leaving Augusta and the Grangers to shop off the list. Severus slipped away to buy two pewter, standard size two cauldrons, two sets of crystal phials, two telescopes, and two sets of brass scales. If the pair began Hogwarts with a rather more well-equipped potions ingredient set than most, well, that was only to be expected. 

They’d decided to leave trunks and uniforms for Neville’s birthday, rather expecting the children to grow over the next year. Making those purchases closer to when they’d actually be leaving for Hogwarts only made sense. However, both were excited to start reading their textbooks as soon as possible; they wanted to be as prepared as they could be. 

David read the list of first year books over Helen’s shoulder, snorting at some of the titles and author’s names. 

_“The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1,_ by Miranda Goshawk. _A History of Magic,_ by Bathilda Bagshot. Bagshot? Really? _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling. Rather think he’s addled if he’s waffling so much about magical theory, yeah? Let’s see, what’s next. Blimey! They really let a bloke called Emeric Switch write _A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration?”_

“David, stop,” Helen hissed, appalled. 

_“One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore? I think they’re making this up, love. Look at the next one. They expect us to believe Arsenius Jigger wrote _Magical Draughts and Potions._ It must be ‘fool the muggle day’ or something. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble? I couldn’t come up with more daft names if I tried.”

“Jesus Christ, David!” Helen whispered furiously. 

“What?”

“Just… just go look over there for _The Standard Book of Spells,_ please.”

“Yes, dear.”

Soon, Hermione and Neville returned to the adults, a stack of books in their hands. 

“My, what have you found?” Helen asked. 

“Well, Neville is set, but I’m having trouble deciding,” Hermione admitted. 

“Of course you are,” her mother laughed. “What did you pick, Neville?”

“I’ve found several books on water plants, Mrs Granger—”

“I don’t know how many times I’ve told you, Neville dear, you _must_ call me Helen.”

Neville grinned. “Yes, ma’am. There’s _Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs_ and _Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties,_ both by Hadrian Whittle, _Sub-Aquatic Botanical Mysteries_ by Quiac Marinus, and _Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants_ by Selina Sapworthy. Then I’ve also found _The Ingredient Encyclopedia,_ which has space to store both collected herbs and ingredients and potion recipes.”

“I want a copy of that one too, as it’s rather not one we can share,” Hermione admitted. “Then I definitely want _Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs_ by Dylan Marwood, about the language and culture of Merpeople. Severus said there’s Merpeople in the lake at Hogwarts and I think it would just be fascinating to learn more about them. _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ is by an anonymous author, and is an account of his struggle against lycanthropy. Did you know that werewolves are only dangerous during the full moon, and only to humans?”

“Hermione…”

“Right, sorry. I can’t decide between the last three. There’s _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_ by E. Limus, _The Decline of Pagan Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, and _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_. I just can’t choose which one not to get!”

“Well, it _is_ your birthday, dear. Just this once, you may go over your limit.” Helen held up her hand, forestalling a squeal of delight. “However, Severus will be charming them to close at ten o’clock, just like the others.”

“Yes, Mum,” Hermione said, her smile only dimming somewhat. Helen pretended not to notice her daughter stepping on Neville’s foot when he snickered at her; years ago, they’d finally had to have the poor man charm all the books in the house to not open past her bedtime. It was the only way to ensure she would sleep at night. 

When they stopped at the ice-cream parlour after meeting back up with Severus, Florean Fortescue brought out the largest sundae Hermione had ever seen. Eleven scoops of eleven different flavors, each with its own topping, and whipped cream with eleven cherries. Helen looked on disapprovingly, but David thought it a masterpiece and told the man so. Severus chuckled and explained about the never-melt charm, putting Helen’s mind somewhat at ease that it didn’t have to be consumed all in one go.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a fun-filled blur presents, games, food, cake, and candles. Later that night, once the children had been sent to bed and the adults had retired for the night to their respective homes, Hermione and Neville lay awake in their beds watching the clock. At exactly half ten, each child sat up, closed their eyes, and said quietly, “I wish I had a friend!”

When Neville appeared in Hermione’s bedroom, they giggled quietly, knowing that their wish magic still worked.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story would not have been possible without the help of so many wonderful and talented people. My beta, ambiguousgoldfish, puts up with a LOT. Seriously, y’all, I’m a mess. Poor JacqP, my Brit-picker, has to deal with teaching an Okie how English is actually supposed to work. RavenpuffLove created the cover art for the story, and I am just in awe of her talent. Mousewrites, BoomerangChicken, and Son of the Mourning all offered much needed advice, and A Typing Cat and DrewMarigold were indispensable with their translation help. DrewMarigold was also there to correct my faulty Canadian geography, and came up with appropriate souvenirs for the Grangers to bring home. I couldn’t have done it without each and everyone of you. And an extra special thanks goes to JewelCrystal, who took the time to create such beautiful fanart to go along with this story. I can’t thank you enough, girl. You’re amazing. And check out the latest one she’s made! I love it so much. Again, thank you to everyone who came with me on this journey; I love you all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eleven flavors were as follows: Chocolate Chili, Apple Crumble, Vanilla, Strawberry, Salted Caramel, Chocolate, Clotted Cream, Earl Grey and Lavender, Sticky Toffee Pudding, Chocolate and Raspberry, and Strawberry and Peanut Butter. 


End file.
